


Timing Is Everything

by drowninginanempire



Series: Timing Is Everything [1]
Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22204312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowninginanempire/pseuds/drowninginanempire
Relationships: Kenny Omega/Reader
Series: Timing Is Everything [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598365
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Your brothers, Matt and Nick, were signing photographs while you painted your toenails on the hotel bed. “I mean, I really just don’t understand why he has to come with us.” You sighed, reigniting the fuel to a fire you’d started earlier.

“Come on, y/n. You know why. He’s our best friend. Just because he broke your phone doesn’t mean you get to hate him forever.” Nick replied, continuing to sign posters.

“Uhm, I think that definitely justifies my anger, Nick. I know he did it on purpose.” Ok, so you knew Kenny didn’t really drop your phone on purpose, but you weren’t ready to forgive him yet.

=======

It had been two weeks ago and your brothers along with Kenny were accompanying you to a match in Osaka. After the show ended, you were walking to the rental car. A text from Travis ‘Flip’ Gordon had come through and you were quick to reply.

“Who are you talking to y/n?” Kenny asked, poking you in the ribs.

“None of your business, Ken.” You replied. Flip was congratulating you on your match and you couldn’t help but smile since you had developed a little crush on the high flyer.

Before you knew it, Kenny had snatched your phone away and proceeded to scroll through your text messages. “Boys, I think we need to have a talk with Gordon. He’s flirting it up with your little sis.” He smirked, “’You were amazing in your match. Your ring gear was really awesome. Especially the shorts. *winky face*.’” Kenny read the message aloud.

“Ty! You fucking asshole! Give me my fucking phone!” You yelled, jumping up while he held the phone over his head.

“Whoa whoa whoa. Flip was saying that to you? Y/n, you know dating wrestlers is strictly forbidden.” Your brother Matt retorted, grabbing you around the waist and pulling you away from Kenny, but before he could remove you completely, you kicked Kenny in the stomach.

“Fuck y/n! You can’t do that without warning!” He cursed. You stared in horror at your phone which was now immersed in a puddle of water. He had dropped it when you kicked him.

“Ohhh shit,” your brothers said in unison.

“What?” Kenny asked, not yet realizing what had happened.

“Kenny fucking Omega!” You dove to your knees, grabbing your phone from the ground and attempting to dry up the water. 

It was no use. The screen was shattered and nothing but a faint light flashed across the screen before completely going black. You looked up at him, first in anger and then through tears as you realized just how annoying this whole situation was going to be.

“Shit, I’m sorry y/n. I’ll get you a new one.”

“How? Can you even buy an American phone here? Can they even access my account? I’m here for another week! What am I supposed to do without my goddamn phone, Ken?!” You screamed, rising to your feet and chopping him across the chest.

“Well, it’s your fucking fault for kicking me!” He yelled back, trying to defend himself.

“You never should have taken it to begin with!” You shoved him hard, sending him back a few steps.

Nick grabbed you, pulling you to the car. “That’s enough y/n. Just calm down. He said he’d get you a new one.” They knew your temper got the best of you sometimes. Hell, it’s why you’d taken up wrestling to begin with. It helped to relieve that pent up rage inside.

“Also, your knees are bleeding.” Matt pointed to your gravel and blood covered knees. You reached down to wipe away the mess.

Kenny winced at the fact he had caused you physical pain. He had no intention of any of this happening. “I’m going to catch the bus.” He stated, walking towards the bus stop. Your brothers tried to convince him to ride with all of you back to the hotel, but he refused.

You had gone to bed upset and angry with Tyson that night. He bought you a new phone a few days later, but the damage had been done. Your brothers were now aware of your little thing with Travis Gordon and they would not let you live it down. Nagging you at every chance and making you wish you’d never even started talking to Flip.

=======

“He’s coming with us and that’s final.” Matt replied and Nick nodded in agreement. Typical.

“Fine, but you better tell him not to fucking talk to me or I’ll super kick him so fucking hard his curls will straighten out.” You sneered, “I’m going to get a drink.” You climbed off the bed and started towards the door.

“Oh yeah, you should probably know. He’s on his way over.”

“WHAT?!” You screamed, “why?!”

“Doing a live stream for the channel.” Nick shrugged.

“This is such BULLSHIT!” You yelled, slamming the door on your way out, rage getting the best of you. Going back to that room wasn’t an option with Kenny and your brothers in it. Facing Kenny after your violent outburst on him was too embarrassing and not enough time had passed. Weighing your options at the vending machine, you decided on a soda. Reaching down to retrieve the Diet Coke from the slot, you heard a familiar voice.

“Mind if I get one?” You turned to face him. Kenny stood there, hands in his pockets.

“Go ahead.” You began to move away before he stopped you, placing a hand against the vending machine, keeping you pinned between it and him.

“How long are you going to stay mad at me, y/n?” He asked

“As long as I want,” you shrugged.

“Oh, come on! How many times do I have to apologize, y/n? I got you a new phone. What else can I do?“

“Well, you could get my brothers to stop harassing me every second of every day about who I choose to talk to. Maybe you could take back your idiotic choice of reading through my messages. What if I did that to you, huh? Would you like it, Ty?” I stared at the top of his head as he kept his gaze on the ground. His body was mere centimeters from mine. I could feel the heat radiating off of him.

He finally looked up at me, his gaze intense, “No, I wouldn’t like it.” He moved his hand from the vending machine to your upper arm, slowly running down its length entirely before brushing his fingers along the tips of yours. A shiver ran up your spine.

“Do they have any Monsters in that thing?” Nick asked, breaking both of you out of a trance.

“Yeah, they have your favorite.” you answered him, stepping around Kenny and making your way back to the hotel room you were sharing with Nick and Matt. When you reached the room, Cody, Adam, and Marty were already there. “I’ll be back later. Don’t wait up.” you told Matt, complete ignoring your other friends. He tried to protest, but you shut the door before you could process his words.

======

Going for a walk around the city felt like the best thing to do. You stepped out onto the streets of Tokyo, making your way down the sidewalk. What had just happened in the hallway? You couldn’t quite understand why Kenny had touched you like that. It was like a whole new feeling with him. Sure, he’d joked and wrestled around with you over the years of your friendship, but it never felt like it had just now. Or maybe you just hadn’t seen it before?

The way you’d find him staring a little too long. How he’d keep his hand on your waist whenever the two of you were around a lot of people in a possessive way. You’d never thought anything of it. Hell, you undressed in front of the guy more times than your last boyfriend due to sharing a room with him and your brothers each time you were on the road. You even shared the same bed each time. Often waking up with his arm draped over you and his morning erection against your ass, but that was normal, right? Could you have been missing something this whole time? You shook your head. No way did Kenny Omega have feelings for you. You were just really good friends was all. Not to say you hadn’t thought about it before, but Matt and Nick would literally kill you if you tried anything.

Lost in your own thoughts, you had been walking without realizing where you’d ended up. You only knew a small bit of Japanese and definitely couldn’t read it. “Great,” you mumbled. Your brothers might be able to help a bit, but you knew who you were going to have to call.

======

Kenny stared at the wall while his friends and fellow Bullet Club members conducted a live stream. Kenny only replied when he heard his name. He couldn’t stop thinking about her. Would she ever forgive him? He knew he’d fucked up when he invaded her privacy by reading those texts. It was worse when he told Nick and Matt what the messages said. After that, the rest of their friends all knew about her chats with Flip.

It had been two weeks, but she was so stubborn. He didn’t know what else to do. Cody was answering a fan question when Kenny’s phone began to buzz in his pocket. He reached down seeing her name flash across the screen and the cute picture of the two of them he’d saved to her contact info. “I gotta take this guys,” he stood up and exited to the hallway. “Hello?“

“Hey,” her sweet voice filled his ears.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” He asked, knowing she wouldn’t call if something wasn’t the matter.

“I’m- I’m lost, Ty.” She sighed, “I was walking and then I realized I didn’t know where I was. You’re the only one of us who can read this language. I need your help.“

“Can you FaceTime me?” He asked, worry in his voice.

“Yeah, hold on,” she held the phone up as his face appeared. She looked beautiful standing under the bright light of the lamppost. Her hair was tucked behind one ear and her collarbones peeked through her hoodie. He licked his lips, thinking of his mouth against the thin flesh of her chest. What he wouldn’t give to taste it.

“Hello?” She waved her hand in front of the camera, “Did you hear me?” She asked, thinking he had frozen on the screen.

“Shit, sorry. Uhm, are there any street signs?”

“Yeah,” she turned her phone towards the closest sign.

“Ok, I know where you are. Just stay there. I’m coming to get you. Don’t move.“

======

You followed his orders, finding a bench to sit on as you waited for him to rescue you. The lights of Tokyo held your attention. You watched the people walk by, some smiling, some frowning. It made you wonder where they were going. Things started to feel familiar as you began recognizing different landmarks.

Sitting on that bench gave you time to think about what had happened two weeks ago. When you had hit him, it felt like a release at the time. But afterwards, you knew you had crossed the line. He had every right to hurt you back in your opinion. You had brought harm on him first. You knew him dropping the phone was an accident and although he had invaded your privacy, it was still no excuse to put your hands on him in anger.

It had been about fifteen minutes and you were starting to get cold. You shivered, pulling your knees up to your chin and wrapping your arms around them.

“Y/n?” Your head snapped up, meeting Kenny’s light blue eyes.

“You found me.” You smiled, despite your anger with him.

“Of course I did. I would never leave you out here alone.” He smiled back, his eyes crinkling.

“I wouldn’t blame you if you did,” you looked back down at your feet.

“What do you mean? Did you know we’re only a few blocks away from my apartment? I’ll take you there.” He reached out with an open hand.

“I knew it looked sort of familiar,” you grinned, placing your hand in his. You walked down the street in silence. Each traffic light you approached, he put his hand on your waist to guide you through the crosswalk. It shouldn’t have been a surpruse since he’d always done this, but this time… it felt different. Maybe this was how it was always supposed to feel.


	2. 2

Kenny’s apartment was everything one would expect it to be. Of course you had been here a hundred times with your brothers, but never alone. And this time certainly felt different. “You can sleep here if you want. I’ll take you back in the morning. Or if you want to go back now…"

“No. No, it’s fine. I’ll stay here. It’s late anyways and I’m tired. Besides, Nick will like having a bed to himself,“ you smiled.

“Ok, only if you’re sure…” he raised a brow.

“I’m sure, Ty.” 

“I’ll get you something to change into. Be right back,” Kenny went into his bedroom, searching his drawers for the perfect tshirt. He had dreamt about you wearing nothing but his tshirts more times that he could count. He quickly found the perfect one and hurried back to the living room, “Here ya go,” he tossed it to you, “It’s pretty soft. I figured you’d like it.” He walked back to his bedroom to change his own clothes. The door was cracked just enough for him to see you changing in the living room.

You began to undress; discarding your shirt, pants, and bra. You caught a glimpse at him. He was watching you from his bedroom. You’d caught him looking before, but it never phased you. Again, this time was different so you took a little longer to put the tshirt on, wanting him to really see you this time.

He cleared his throat, emerging from the bedroom, “Are you thirsty? Do you want a drink?”

“Water’s fine.” you replied. He handed you a bottled water from the fridge. The two of you plopped down on his couch. The tv was on playing some rerun of an old cartoon. You crossed your legs, his shirt big enough that it covered half your thighs. 

“Y/n, I really am sorry about what I did. I never should have taken your phone. I understand why you’re mad at me,” he ran a hand through his curls. His words hit you hard. It felt like he actually meant them this time. 

“I’m sorry I hit you. And kicked you. I was out of control and I never should’ve laid my hands on you in that way. Can you ever forgive me?” Tears pricked your eyes. Never had you wanted to be that girl. Hurting him in a fit of rage was no excuse. The line had been crossed when you put your hands on him in anger.

“Hey, hey, shhh, it’s okay y/n.” He pulled you into a hug as tears spilled from your eyes. He cradled you against his body, his lips against your temple, “Of course I forgive you. I deserved it anyway,” he chuckled. You felt the rise and fall of his chest as your cheek rested against his well defined chest.

“No you didn’t. I know you didn’t do it on purpose.” you sniffled.

“No, not that. Reading your private messages. I did that on purpose and I shouldn’t have. The truth is y/n…I was jealous. I am jealous. I wanted to know who had your attention.”

“Wh-what do you mean? Why would you be jealous?” you looked up at him, your hands splayed across his chest. He kept his arms wrapped around your waist, holding you tight against him. He was afraid you were going to get up and leave. 

“I love you, y/n. I’ve loved you for a really long time now. Did you really not know?” Kenny asked.

You thought hard before responding. Were you that oblivious? Your heart fluttered as the reality of what he had just said hit you like a ton of bricks.

He loved you. He’d loved you for a long time. In your heart you always knew that there’d been feelings for him too, but out of respect for your brothers you kept them buried deep, deep down inside. “Ty, I-”

He cut you off, pressing his full lips to yours. Your body felt like it was going to melt as he held you tighter in his arms. Your fingers ran through his hair as you pulled him deeper into your mouth, wanting to taste him completely. His forearm pressed under your ass as he lifted you up from the couch, causing your legs to wrap around him. “I’ve wanted this for so long, y/n. Please tell me you have too…”

“Yes, yes Ty. I have. Since the day we met. I’ve wanted you. All of you.” you finally admitted, gasping as his lips attached to your neck, sending jolts of electricity to your core.

“Please. Want to be inside you,” his voice was barely above a whisper. He carried you to his bedroom, laying you on the mattress, “Can I touch you?” He asked, his hands on your bent knees. You nodded in reply. Arousal was evident as he lifted the tshirt over your head, revealing your already soaked panties. His hands were on your thighs, pushing them further apart. Kenny buried his face between your legs, sucking the bundle of nerves through the thin fabric. You gasped at the feeling, gripping a fistful of his curls. He pushed the cotton undies to the side before sliding his thick fingers into your dripping cunt. His tongue flicked over your clit, taking it in his mouth and humming, sending vibrations through your body. You shuddered at the sensations he was giving you. You had never felt anything like this. And he hadn’t even gotten to the best part. You raised your hips to his face, begging for more. He slid another finger inside. “So tight. ’S going to feel so good around my cock.”

“I want to see it.” you replied, reaching down to grip his prominent bulge through his briefs. It was too much to fit in one hand. Your mouth began to water at the thought of it. You hooked your fingers in the waistband of his briefs, slowly pulling them down and revealing his leaking tip. Your eyes went wide as you realized just how big he really was. Finally, you had the briefs all the way down and his cock stood proudly against his stomach, “Tyson…” you breathed. You always knew he had a rather large package as he left little to the imagination with his wardrobe choices.

He chuckled at your reaction, “Do you think you can handle it?” He placed his hand over yours, guiding it onto his length.

“I don’t know,” you replied. You began to move your hand up and down his erection.

He let out a moan, “So much better than my own hand,” he grinned.

“Hush.” You commanded, placing your lips over his. You pushed against his shoulders, guiding him onto his back, “Want to taste you. Need to taste you.” you bit your lip, leaning down to lick his head. Sweet drops of his cum immersed onto your tongue, “Mmm, more.” you placed your lips around the tip, sucking slowly.

“Oh God, y/n. Feels so good,” he mumbled, placing his hand on the back of your head to guide you. After enveloping his thick cock in your mouth, you realized you were going to have a really sore jaw afterwards. He filled your mouth completely, his length reaching down past your gag reflex. You struggled to breathe as you held him there in your throat. You pulled back, letting him out with a pop, but quickly returning your mouth to him; bobbing your head back and forth. The primal noises escaping him made you want to work even harder at blowing him. You hollowed your cheeks, using your tongue to create pressure against the underside of his dick.

"That feels amazing,” he mumbled, "A fucking pro,” he watched you intently. Kenny closed his eyes and threw back a moan. Your tongue swirled around the head of his cock; hollowing your cheeks again, sucking so hard, wanting to make him cum harder than he ever had. His Adam’s apple bobbed in his throat as the skin of his neck turned red. You reached up, running a finger along the prominent vein on his neck before wrapping your hand around it as much as you could. 

Just then, he came hard. The taste was a combination of sweet and salty and you swallowed every last drop, “You taste so good, Ken.” you moaned. His chest rose and fell as he came down from the high.

“That was incredible,” he sat up, wrapping an arm around your waist and pulling you towards him. He pushed you onto your back, his legs on either side of your hips. You let your hands roam his body. Starting from his neck, down over his shoulders, to his biceps. Then from his chest down to his sex lines.

You leaned up, placing kisses to his abdomen, licking a stripe under his belly button, “You’re like a God.” you muttered.

“If I’m a God, then you’re my Goddess,” he emitted a low growl, leaning down and latching his mouth around your breast. You gasped, cradling the back of his head.

“Please, just fuck me already!” you cried.

He looked up at her, “Are you sure this is what you want?”

“Yes, please. I need you, Ty.” you felt the tip of his cock against your entrance.

In one quick motion, he was completely inside of her. All she could see were flashes of white as her brain went into overload. Goosebumps graced her exposed flesh. The size of him was stretching her further than she had ever been stretched.

“Baby, are you ok?” Concern in his voice, he placed his hand on her cheek and his thumb on her bottom lip. 

“Y-yeah. Just so…big,” her voice came out barely above a whisper. Tyson had never felt anything so tight around him. “Please, just….move” she instructed, needing him to do something. Anything.

He bit his lip, not sure if he should. “You’ll tell me if it’s too much?”

She nodded.

Reluctantly, he slid slowly back, then in again. You realized you were holding your breath. With each move of his hips, you were becoming more familiar to the feeling of him. You let out your breath, a small whimper escaping your lips. “Oh!” You gasped as he pressed his fingers to your clit, rubbing in circles. Kenny felt the tightening of your walls against his cock. He began to thrust faster into you. Looking down at you, your eyes squeezed shut and mouth in a perfect ‘o’, you looked like an angel to him. He’d been waiting for this day for two years. He’d lost count of how many times he’d imagined fucking you just like this.

“You good?” He asked.

“Y-yes. Faster. Please.” You replied, leaning up to kiss him. You wrapped your leg around him, pressing your heel into his lower back as you raised your hips. The penetration was deeper at this angle and you could feel him brushing up against that sweet spot inside of you. “Fuck!” You cried. Kenny grabbed a handful of your breast, gripping and squeezing, tugging your erect nipple between his fingers. You arched your back off the mattress. Kenny wrapped his free arm around your back, pulling you up to his chest. He was now entering you at an upward angle.

"Bounce,” he instructed, keeping his arm around you for support. You wrapped your arms around his neck, lifting up and then slamming back down onto him. You repeated the movement, picking up speed each time. You threw your head back, cries of pleasure escaping you. He latched his lips to your neck, kissing and sucking your throat. Your nipples grazed against his chest, eliciting a groan from him.

His hands were on your hips. He flipped you over onto your hands and knees. A hard slap landed on your ass making you moan. He reached down, gripping his cock, sliding it between your slick folds. You felt him at your entrance again. With a quick snap of his hips, he filled you up. “So tight. You’re fucking perfect,” he moaned, reaching around your front, grabbing your pubic mound and spreading your lips with his fingers, rubbing your clit in circles. Each time placing more pressure to the bundle of nerves. He thrust into you at an alarming speed. It felt like a fire had sparked between your legs.

“Oh God Tyson,” you groaned.

“That’s it baby. Say my name, say it,” he slapped your ass again.

“Tyson!” You squealed at the tingling sensation blazing across your skin. He brought his palm down again, harder. Your legs began to tremble, your cheek pressed into the pillow. You could feel the heat radiating from his skin as he pressed his body against your back, placing love bites to your neck and shoulders. You snapped your hips back against him.

“Ooh,” he moaned, “you want control, y/n?” He whispered in your ear.

“Mhm,” you moved your hips back and forth, slamming your ass all the way back against him each time. You took every inch, feeling him in your stomach. He rubbed your clit side to side, your stomach clenching. You reached down placing your hand over his, pushing against his fingers for added pressure.

“Can I cum in you?” He asked, a quiver in his voice, “I’m about to cum, y/n.” He warned.

“Please, Ty. Cum in my pussy, please.” You begged, reaching behind you to grip the back of his neck. At the sound of your words, he exploded. You felt the liquid warmth inside you sending a signal to your own body. Your walls squeezed around him, milking him for every last drop as you came undone. The combination of both your juices leaking down your inner thighs. You collapsed onto the mattress. The weight of his body against yours lifted as he lay next to you. Both of your breathing ragged and heavy. The two of you lay in silence together for a few minutes before the sound of Kenny’s ringtone filled the void. Matt’s name flashed across the screen. You’d both forgotten to tell them where you were.

“Shit,” he muttered, answering quickly. “Hello?”

“Kenny! Have you seen y/n? She left and didn’t tell us where she was going and we haven’t heard from her,” Matt’s voice was full of panic.

“Uh, yeah. She’s with me. She’s safe.” He replied.

“She’s with you?” Confusion evident in his voice, “Where are you guys?” He asked.

“At my place. Do you need to talk to her?”

“No, uh, that’s fine. Is she coming back?”

“Y/n’s staying here tonight. She said Nick would like having a bed to himself.” Kenny looked at you as you giggled quietly.

“Alright. Well, I guess we’ll see you guys tomorrow. Goodnight.” The dial tone buzzed in Kenny’s ear. He hung up the phone placing it on his bedside table.

“Do you think they knew?” She asked.

“Nah. And they don’t need to know. Not yet anyway. At least not till we figure out what this is.” He rested a hand on your hip.

“What do you want this to be?” you bit your lip, gazing into his eyes.

“I want you to be happy, y/n.” He placed a gentle kiss to your lips.

Thoughts began to race through your mind. Kenny’s obligations were here in Japan. You knew he wasn’t leaving Japan until he was damn well ready. Your home was in America with your friends and family. Working the indies was a lot of fun, but also a lot of stress. The freedom of it was exhilarating, but you knew where you wanted to be. You always knew where you wanted to be. No one knew about the contract you’d been offered with NXT. Not even your brothers. You knew what Kenny’s stance on WWE was. You didn’t know if he’d ever go there. "Can we talk about this more tomorrow?“ You asked.

It wasn’t the response he wanted or expected. He wanted you to tell him you’d be his forever. He wanted you in Japan with him, being his biggest supporter. Each time you were in attendance at his matches, they were the best ones of his career. He’d never told you how much it meant having you there by his side. He now wished that he had. Even though at the time it was just you as his friend, cheering him on. He’d been taking you for granted. "Sure. We’ll talk tomorrow.” He sighed.

You definitely noticed the hurt in his voice, but it just wasn’t the right time. You turned away from him, closing your eyes. He draped his arm over your body, pressing himself against you. It was like all the other times you’d shared a bed, but of course it really wasn’t. This time was different. You’d just fucked the hell out of each other and things were going to become drastically different. You closed your eyes, no longer wanting to think about the future. Sleep came over you quickly, your body and emotions totally drained.

Kenny watched you sleep, keeping his hand splayed out against your stomach. He wanted to sleep, but it just wasn’t happening for him. There was too much on his mind. Was she happy? Did she regret this happening? One thing was for sure. Kenny Omega did not regret tonight. No matter what happened tomorrow, he’d had an unbelievable experience with her tonight.

He heard the ping of her cellphone. He looked over her shoulder to see the name on the screen. It was a message from Flip. Kenny reached over her sleeping body to retrieve the phone. He opened it, reading the text. ‘Can’t wait to see you tomorrow and hear the big news. I have a feeling I know what it is ;) goodnight babe xx’.

Kenny stared at the message. Big news? What the fuck did Gordon know that he didn’t? Anger began to fill him.

‘Whatever we had is over Travis. I’m just not into this anymore. I’m sorry. Please don’t contact me again. Goodbye.’ Kenny sent the message. He went to the contact screen and blocked Travis Gordon’s number before putting the phone back where he’d found it. He pulled y/n closer against him, drawing a small grunt from her. He nestled his face in the crook of her shoulder before drifting off to sleep.

======

The fact you were awake before Kenny was no surprise. You turned over to face him. You wanted so badly to reach out and touch his face, but not enough to risk disturbing his sleep. He was a very cranky morning person.

Sliding out from his grip, you made your way to his kitchen. He didn’t have much in his fridge. Milk, eggs, protein shakes, protein bars, and a head of lettuce. While searching the cabinets you easily found his favorite coffee. Eggs and coffee. It would have to make due.

The apartment filled with the smell of Vietnamese coffee while you finished the scrambled eggs. “Mm, I could get used to this.” Kenny’s familiar voice sounded in your ears, “A beautiful woman making me breakfast and in her underwear? Am I in Heaven?” he sighed.

You laughed at his animated self, “Good morning, Mr. Omega.” You placed a cup of coffee on the counter for him, “You don’t go to the grocery store very often do you?” you raised your brow.

“What’s the point? I’m never here.” he retorted, taking a sip from his mug, “All I need is my coffee and I’ll be fine.” He walked towards you, grabbing you by the waist and planting a hungry kiss on your lips. You cut the kiss short, pulling your head back.

“So, what time are you taking me back to the hotel?” you asked. Your brothers had already been blowing up your phone this morning.

“That eager to get away from me?” he joked, but you could hear the small sting in his voice.

“I have to go home today, Ken. I wish you could come with me?” You said it more like a question.

“I thought we were going to talk about last night.” his hand slipped from your waist as he took a step back.

You ran a hand through your hair. This is not how you wanted to start the morning after. You were slowly starting to fill with regret. “You know what? This was a really bad idea,” Nausea began to hit you. Everything was wrong. You rushed past him to the bedroom, grabbing your clothes off the floor. You stripped quickly, pulling on your jeans.

Kenny stormed in behind you, “What the fuck happened, y/n? Why are you acting like this? Did I do something wrong?” he asked.

“I just can’t. I can’t do this. I’ve got too much going on right now. This was a mistake. A stupid fucking mistake that never should have happened.” You picked up your phone, dialing Nick’s number.

“Hello?”

“Nick, it’s me. Can you please come get me? I’m at Kenny’s place.”

“I thought he was bringing you back?”

“Nick, please. Just come get me. And hurry.” you hung up, not wanting your brother to hear the break in your voice. You covered your mouth as a sob caught in your throat.

“Y/n, please. Tell me what’s wrong.” he placed a hand on your shoulder. You quickly shook it off, brushing past him to head for the door.

“I already told you Kenny. I have to go home. Please don’t tell my brothers about this.” You shut the door behind you.

Kenny had no idea what just happened. One minute you were fine and the next…She was keeping something from him. It had to be more than what Flip was texting her about. She said last night was a mistake. He was more confused than he’d ever been in his life.


	3. 3

Two weeks had gone by since that night in Japan. You somehow managed to keep your WWE/NXT contract a secret and signed it 5 days after being home. Upon calling your family immediately after to tell them the news, Matt and Nick insisted on throwing a party for your new life journey.

They’d rented out a rather extravagant venue. There were so many people in attendance. Some you recognized, some you didn’t. You greeted as many guests as you could before finding your family in the middle of the room. “Are you having fun y/n?” Your sister in law asked.

“So much fun,” you smiled, tossing back the contents of your glass. Marty, Cody, and Hangman joined the group, talking about their next live show in Philly when a tap on the shoulder gained your attention. You turned to see a familiar face. “Travis!” you enveloped him in a hug, “Where have you been? I haven’t heard from you in weeks!” you grinned.

A look of confusion came over him, “Well, I really didn’t think you wanted to hear from me y/n.” He scratched the back of his head, “This is some party. I’m glad I came.”

“So am I,” you smiled, “but what do you mean you didn’t think I’d want you here? I’ve been trying to contact you. Have you not been getting my calls or texts?”

As soon as the plane landed, you’d tried calling him only to be sent straight to voicemail. When he never reached out, you suspected he’d decided you weren’t worth the time. Signing that contract was certain and maybe he didn’t want to be a part of your life anymore. Him showing up at the party was rather confusing, but made you happy nonetheless.

“I got them. I tried to respond, but never heard back from you. This is really strange,” he laughed nervously and pulled out his phone to show you the messages.

“I never got those,” You shook your head, furrowing your brow.

Before further explanation could be made, loud cheers filled the room. The two of you turned to see what was happening. It was none other than Kenny Omega strolling through the crowd. Always making an entrance. 

Everyone wanted to be his friend and everyone wanted to know him. He was always putting on such an act with other people. It was one thing he never did with you and for that, you were thankful. But his big, bad, tough guy act was just one of the many frustrating traits of his that drove you up the fucking wall. You knew just how fragile he really was. 

You turned your back to him, not wanting to deal with the situation at hand. “I’m just going to use the restroom. We can talk about this when I get back.” You kissed Travis’ cheek and quickly darted to the closest hallway.

Panic took over as you fumbled with various doorknobs, finding most of them to be locked. Finally, the one at the end of the hall was open. You stepped inside and shut the door, leaning back against it. You closed your eyes. “Shit, shit, shit.” You mumbled to yourself. Sure, you figured your brothers would invite him, but him having to come all the way across the world on such short notice made you think he wouldn’t be in attendance. 

But of course he couldn’t miss the opportunity to show up here. No doubt there was going to be a heavy cloak of tension when you stepped back out to rejoin the party. Nausea started to set in. “Ok y/n, you can do this. Just go out there and act like everything’s fine.” You amped yourself up before opening the door. You closed the door behind you and fumbled with your purse, searching for your phone.

“Oof!” You tumbled back, almost falling straight on your ass if it wasn’t for the arm that wrapped around your waist. Your hands splayed out across a rather hard chest. You looked up to meet Kenny’s gaze.

“Shit,” you mumbled. Of course it was him.

“Might want to watch where you’re going, angel.” He smirked.

“Uhm, uh, thanks I guess.” You replied, shifting your eyes from side to side, avoiding his at all cost. The heat between your bodies sent tingles down your spine. His hand was still against the small of your back, slowly running down to your ass. Before he could grope it, you jumped back out of his grasp. “I-I gotta get back to the party,” you muttered, veering to the left.

He stuck an arm out to stop you, his hand now against the wall. “Can we talk? Please?” He looked down at you.

“Now is really not the time, Ken.” You shook your head.

“That’s what you said last time, y/n. Are you ever going to talk to me or are we just going to pretend none of this ever happened?”

“I told you,” you gritted your teeth at his utter stubbornness, “I have to get back to my party. I don’t even know why you bothered showing up. Did you really think I’d want you here?” You sneered at him.

“I know why you’re doing this. You’re too afraid to admit it, but I know you. I know you better than you think I do. You didn’t want to tell me about NXT. And that’s fine. But what I want to know, is why. Why didn’t you tell me, y/n?”

“Because it’s none of your goddamn business what I do, Kenny. I’m not your girlfriend.”

“Oh, come on, y/n! Enough with the bullshit. Tell me the truth! Why are you really trying to deny what we have?”

“Because it’s never going to work, Ken! You’re never going to leave Japan and I’m never going to leave America. This is my home. This is where I want to be. WWE is where I want to be. I can’t be with you knowing that one of us would have to make a sacrifice that neither of us should have to.”

He shook his head, "You think too damn much. That’s your problem.” He grabbed your face in his hands, pressing his lips to yours. Your eyes fluttered shut as you let yourself escape into him. Your body loosened in his grip.

“Kenny,” you moaned as his lips attached to your neck, sending bolts of pleasure to your core.

“This dress is so beautiful on you, y/n.” He whispered before pressing his lips to your ear, “You’re so beautiful. I can’t stop thinking about you. And your body,” he moaned, “That pussy. So wet. So fucking tight around my cock. I want to feel you again. Need to feel you.” He nuzzled his face in your neck, his arms securely wrapped around you. You trembled at his words. 

Truth is, you hadn’t stopped thinking about him either. The way he filled you up. The beautiful bruises he left on your body in the heat of passion. Each night that passed, you watched them fade from purple, to brown, to yellow. A constant reminder of what had happened just a few short weeks ago.

“We can’t. Not here.” You trembled against him. He pulled back, examining your face.

“Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

“Come on,” you grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the exit. Pushing through the heavy door, the two of you stepped into a dimly lit alley way. Kenny was taken aback when you pressed him against the cool brick wall. “You stress me the fuck out, Omega. But I just can’t stop thinking about this.” You reached down, gripping the hard erection through his jeans.

“Is that all you think of me, y/n?” He smirked, “Just a hunk of meat for you to chew up and spit out?” Looking up at him through your eyelashes, you opened your mouth to speak, but Kenny pressed a finger to your lips. “We can talk about it later,” he smiled, stealing one of your lines and leaned down to kiss you.

A strange feeling came over you. There was something cold and hard pressed against the back of your head. “Give us your money and no one gets hurt,” an unknown voice demanded.

You opened your eyes, looking into Kenny’s. His gaze was on yours before slowly shifting to look at the man behind you. Kenny’s eyes moved side to side as two other men flanked you. There were three of them; each were armed. Kenny looked back to your face. Fear took over your body as you began to realize what was happening. “I said give me your goddamn money!” The man jabbed the gun into the back of your head.

Your mouth opened, but nothing came out. “Just calm down, man. I’ll give it to you.” Kenny reached in his back pocket, retrieving the leather wallet. The man snatched it from his hand.

“And your purse, too” he demanded.

You obliged, handing it over. It was then that he caught a glimpse of your ring. “And the ring. I want that ring.” The other two men stepped closer.

“Yeah, that’s a nice ring,” they snickered.

“Please. It’s my mother’s.” You shut your eyes, your bottom lip quivering. The criminal grabbed your hand, yanking it hard off your finger.

“Don’t you touch her!” Kenny screamed. The other two men lifted their guns, pointing them at Kenny.

“Get on your knees, man!” one screamed. Kenny did as he was told. He hated doing it.

“Aww, is she your little girlfriend?” The man holding you mocked him and they all laughed. “She’s real pretty. I can see why you brought her back here.” he placed his hand on your waist.

“Get off me!” You jerked away, but he grabbed you tighter, wrapping one arm around your throat and cutting off oxygen. The sound of the gun cocking in your ear was petrifying. What could either of you do against three armed men? You could risk it like the heroes in the movies, or you could try to live.

“Just let her go. Please,” Kenny begged. The man had dragged you a few feet back. Tears rolled down your cheeks. “What do you want? We already gave you all of our money! Don’t hurt her, please. I’ll do anything!”

You were both crying now. What did these men want? You’d given them what they’d asked for. “I think we’re gonna take her back with us. Show her what a real man is.” One of the three said.

“I’m not going anywhere with you, fucker!” You screamed the last word, trying to wriggle out of his grasp.

“She’s a feisty one ain’t she, boys?” They all whooped and hollered at your expense. The man on your left walked towards you, grabbing your arm. “How about you calm the fuck down, sweetheart, or we’ll blow your boyfriend’s brains out right here in front of ya.” He sneered. 

His teeth were yellow and jagged, breath like he’d just smoked a whole pack of cigarettes. His hair was thin and stringy around his face. Dirt patches covered his cheeks and forehead. You glared at him, refusing to let him scare you. 

The door Kenny and you had come through opened, your brothers suddenly appearing. “Hey! What the fuck is going on out here?!” You heard Nick’s voice.

“Shit. Let’s get outta here.” The man slung you aside, sending you tumbling to the concrete as the three armed men ran away. You were lying on your stomach, having failed to catch yourself. Kenny was there in an instant, turning you over and cradling your body. Matt and Nick kneeled next to you. You could feel the blood sliding down your temple from hitting it on the concrete. Your hands and knees stung from gravel filled cuts. You could hear Nick on the phone with 911.

“It’s ok y/n. You’re gonna be ok,” Kenny pushed your hair away from the gash, He ripped his tshirt, pressing a piece of it to the wound. You let out a hiss at the sting it created.

“What the fuck happened?! Who were those guys?!” Matt was frantic, pulling off his jacket to wrap around you.

“They just came out of nowhere. They wanted our money,” Kenny shook his head, “He wouldn’t take the gun off her. There were three of them. All armed.” He explained to your brothers, “I should have fought them. I should have done something!” He screamed.

The wail of sirens filled the air. “Ty,” you coughed, “Tyson,” you reached out, gripping what was left of his shirt.

“Yes, yes what is it baby?” He stroked your hair. 

“There’s nothing you could have done.” you stroked his cheek, “Just please, don’t leave me,” you whispered before closing your eyes.

“No! Y/n! Wake up!” Kenny shook you. He felt for your pulse. It was still there. He pressed his ear to your heart. It was still beating. He gathered you up in his arms, racing over to the ambulance.

He couldn’t lose you. Not again. Not like this.


	4. 4

image  
Faint beeping sounds woke you. You glanced around the room. Your brothers were asleep on a couch, your parents in a set of chairs. Kenny had fallen asleep, his head right next to your enveloped hands.

You gave it a gentle squeeze, “Ty?” You squeezed again.

He grunted, turning his head towards you, his eyes slowly opening. “Y/n! You’re awake! Matt! Nick!” He yelled to them along with your parents.

They all began to speak at once. You were glad when the doctor and nurses stepped in. “I’m sorry, but we’re going to have to ask you to leave the room for a few minutes while we check on her.” The doctor said. 

Reluctantly, they filed out. When Kenny tried to let go of your hand, you squeezed harder. “No, I want him to stay.” You kept your eyes fixated on him. 

“Ok, Ms. y/l/n.” The doctor nodded as he and the nurses began checking your vitals. “You suffered a concussion and some internal bleeding, but everything seems fine now. We’ll monitor you for a few more days and then you should be able to go home. You’re girlfriend is a strong woman.” The doctor nodded at Kenny.

“Yes, she is.” He smiled. The doctor allowed everyone back into the room. Matt and Nick were by your side in an instant. 

“So, someone’s got to ask,” Nick started, “What were you two doing in that alley way?”

“Guys, it’s really not the time for this.” Kenny raised his palms.

“No, Kenny. It’s ok. We should tell them.” You sighed, “Kenny and I were talking about the phone incident. Things got a little heated. That’s when those guys showed up.” You explained.

Your brothers eyed you suspiciously. “Ok. We’ll go with that for now. But when you get out of here, you’re going to tell us the truth.” You told your family to go home and get some rest, assuring them you’d be fine. You kissed them all goodbye, watching them leave.

Kenny looked at you, “Yeah, they definitely didn’t buy it.”

“They don’t have to. Well tell them truth. Just not now.” You sighed, “do they have anything to drink in this place?”

“I’ll get you something. Anything you want babe.”

You smiled, “diet coke please.”

“You got it. I’ll be right back.” He exited the room. You laid there, hand over your eyes.

A knock on the door caught your attention. “Travis!” You grinned. He walked in, yellow tulips in hand.

“Hi y/n. It’s good to see you awake,” he stood next to your bed.

“It’s good to see you. Are those for me?” You asked, gesturing at the flowers. 

“Of course. Where would you like them?” He asked.

“You can set them on the table,” you pointed to a table already overflowing with flowers. p>

“I got your drink y/n,” Kenny walked in, stopping in his tracks.

“Hey Kenny. What’s up?” Flip asked. Kenny’s stomach began to turn at the scene before him. The two people he never wanted to see together. She was his. He remembered the text he’d sent. Did this guy not get the hint?

“Hi Travis.” Kenny walked next to the bed, handing you your drink. You noticed the tension building in the room.

“Well, I just wanted to check on you and drop off the flowers. I’ll let you get some rest.”

You smiled as he placed a kiss to your cheek. “Thank you for coming Flip. We’ll talk soon, ok?” He nodded in response as he shut the door behind him.

“I still don’t know what you see in that guy,” Kenny shook his head.

You rolled your eyes, “Your jealousy is a real problem Omega. And there’s no reason for it.”

He looked at you with confusion. “What do you mean?”

“I don’t want him, Tyson. I want you.”

The corners of his mouth turned up. Kenny leaned down pressing a hard kiss to your lips. 

The sound of glass shattering caught your attention. Flip Gordon stood in the doorway. “I-I’m so sorry. I’ll clean this up.” Shattered vases, water, and flowers littered the tile. 

“What the hell travis?!” Kenny yelled, walking over to pick up the flowers. 

“It was an accident, Ty. Don’t be so mean to him.” You sighed, pulling out the iv in your hand. 

“Mean? He’s a total clutz!” Kenny didn’t notice you’d gotten out of bed until your tiny hand came into view as you picked up glass. “What are you doing? You need to be in bed!” Kenny grabbed your wrist, pulling you to your feet. 

You cried out as pain shot up your arm and to your shoulder. “Fuck! I’m so sorry y/n. I didn’t mean to,” 

“Maybe this wouldn’t have happened if she’s just told me what was going on,” Flip chimed in. 

“I was going to tell you, Flip. It’s not like we were official anyway,” you sighed, cradling your arm. 

“Yeah, didn’t she tell you to leave her the fuck alone and never contact her again? Yet, here you are.” Kenny motioned to Flip. 

You looked up at him. Did you really just hear that or were the drugs playing tricks with your mind? The text. Kenny had sent it. “You went through my phone. After we fucked, you sent that text to Travis.” You started shaking, angry tears rolling down your cheeks. 

“Y/n, please I can explain…”

“How could you? You used me and then you betrayed my trust. Again!” You screamed, “Do you really even love me or were you just saying that to get inside me?” 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. What the fuck is going on in here?” Your brothers appeared. 

“Oh god,” you shook your head, placing it in your hands. 

“Guys, I can explain…” 

“You hooked up with our baby sister?” Matt shook his head in disbelief. 

“It’s not like that guys. I love her.” He looked over at you. You looked up to meet his eyes. 

“Get. Out.” You pointed to the door. 

“Please don’t do this,” Kenny pleaded, “I’m sorry y/n. I’m an idiot. A fucking idiot.” His eyes watered up. 

“It’s time to go, man.” Nick placed a hand on Kenny’s shoulder, guiding him out. You turned your back to them, grabbing the call button to alert the nurses. One walked in rather quickly. 

“Can you please get them out?” You asked. The nurse took in the scene before her and nodded. More pleading from Kenny and frustration from your brothers could be heard before security had to escort them out. You curled up in your bed, crying out everything in you. 

====== 

The doctor had discharged you three days ago. You had missed your bed more than anything. Having this mini vacation from all of the traveling you’d been doing the last two years was doing wonders for your body. You had kept your phone off, not wanting contact with anyone. You had told nick and matt they wouldn’t be able to get in touch with you by phone, so they came by everyday at 3 to check on you. The three of you sat on the couch watching old matches of NXT. 

"That’s going to be you soon, sis. Making us proud out there.” You smiled. 

“Maybe one day you guys will finally decide to join me,” you said it more like a question.

“Sooner than later, baby sis. We’re going to miss you too much to be apart for too long.” You laid your head on matts shoulder.

“Well, the good news is you’ll know where to find me.” You winked. You’d already signed the lease for your new apartment in Orlando. the moving process would begin next week and filled boxes were already strewn around your Long Beach home. “Have you talked to Kenny?” You asked.

They both looked at you, shaking their heads ‘no’. “We just wish we had known our best friend was in love with you this whole time.”

You rolled your eyes, “he doesn’t love me. He used me. He betrayed my trust and I don’t think I can ever forgive him for it.” You shook your head, picking at your nails.

“What he did was wrong. But he does love you. Everything makes sense now. Maybe you should at least give him a chance to explain himself.” Matt sighed.

“He’s going to be in town next week. He could help you with the big move. Only if you want though,” nick explained.

“I guess I’ll take all the free help i can get,” you muttered.

Matt patted your knee. “That’s our girl. We’ll see you tomorrow. Same time.” You hugged them both goodbye, locking the door behind them.

======

You stood in the middle of your brand new apartment living room. The delivery team was setting up your new bed when you heard a honk, knowing it would be your brothers along with Kenny in the u-haul. You bolted out the front door, making your way to the parking lot to greet them. You open the driver’s side door for Matt while Nick and Kenny walked around from the passenger’s side. 

Your eyes locked with Kenny’s, seeing him for the first time in ten days. You quickly looked away, wrapping Matt into a hug. “Glad you made it safe, big brother.” you kissed his cheek. 

“Me too. I almost killed Nick. He kept farting all the way her,”

“Oh, gross Nick!” you laughed, wrapping your arms around their waists as they flanked either side of you, “Let me show you guys around,” you guided them into the apartment, Kenny tagging along behind the three of you. 

You proceeded to show them each room, letting them know the layout so they’d know where to put the boxes, “And the second bedroom, for whenever you guys come down.” you smiled, proud of your new place. 

“This is really nice, y/n.” Matt commented.

“Yeah, and bigger than your last place for sure!” Nick chimed in. 

“It’s bigger than my place too,” the three of you nodded to acknowledge Kenny. 

"Come on guys. Let’s go get started.” Matt and Nick headed back to the truck while Kenny lingered behind. You stood there, arms crossed over your chest as you both looked at each other. You were tired. So tired of being angry with him. He took a step toward you and you felt yourself being pulled toward him like a magnet, the two of you a mere few inches from each other. You stared at the ground. 

“I’ve missed you. So much,” his voice barely above a whisper. You looked up at him. His blue eyes were intoxicating, causing your lips to part slightly. He began to lean in for a kiss. You quickly turned your head, stepping around him. He grabbed your hand, pulling you back to him and wrapping you in his arms. “You can hate me all you want, but I’m not going to give up.” he leaned down and this time you didn’t pull away. His lips were perfect in every way as they melded with yours. Kenny’s hands locked behind you, pressing into your lower back. You ran your hands through his curls, pulling him deeper into the kiss.

The clearing of throats separated the two of you. “A little help here?” Your brothers holding onto each end of your sofa. Kenny rushed over to help bring it inside. “We knew you guys would work it out.” Matt smiled.

“We haven’t worked anything out. Yet.” You pursed your lips at Kenny. You were willing to hear him out, but he wasn’t forgiven yet. The four of you went to dinner that night after a long day of heavy lifting, unpacking, and a few dented walls that you hoped the landlord wouldn’t notice. You’d treated your brothers to a good meal in form of payment for helping you move. They were telling you goodbye as you dropped them off at the airport. Their flight home was tonight, but Kenny’s flight back to Japan wasn’t until tomorrow.

“Keep your hands off y/n, Kenny. Be good.” Nick raised his brows. 

You rolled your eyes, “Don’t worry about us. Have a safe flight and kiss the little ones for me.” They agreed to do so and headed into the airport. You turned to face kenny, “You can drive this thing, right?” You sat in the passenger seat as your name wasn’t on the lease for the u-haul.

“Don’t worry, baby. I got this,” he grinned, “hopefully." 

You groaned as he began to pull out onto the road.

======

"So, are you ready to talk about this?” Kenny gestured between the two of you.

“Hold on,” you raised your finger, opening the fridge and grabbing a bottle of wine. You poured two glasses and took a large sip from one, handing him the other. “Ok, now I’m ready.” You settled yourself onto the couch, crossing your legs and pulling the sleeves of your hoodie over your hands.

Kenny sat across from you on the ottoman in front of the large reading chair you’d bought four years ago. One of your favorite purchases. You’d often think about Kenny in that chair. The two of you would fit perfectly in it together.

“Where do I start?” He rubbed his hands together, eyes on the ground.

“You can start with the text. I think that’s what this is really all about,” you scoffed, taking another big sip of wine. You needed to be buzzed for this if you were going to forgive him.

“Well, there’s not much to explain really. You were sleeping, but I couldn’t. I wanted to stay awake…to make sure it wasn’t a dream.” He smiled at the ground, “then your phone buzzed and I couldn’t help but look. I thought it might be your brothers. Then I saw his name and I just kind of…reacted.”

You found yourself leaning forward, hanging on every word. “I shouldn’t have done it. I knew it the second after I did it, but I swear y/n, I didn’t use you. I would never, ever hurt you on purpose.” He looked up at you then.

“I know. I know you wouldn’t, Ty. Maybe I’m stupid to believe it, but I want to.” You stood up, walking over to him. His knees were parted and you sat on his left thigh, wrapping your arms around his neck. His arms were around your waist, holding you tight.

“You’re not stupid,” he shook his head, “you’re the smartest woman I know. The smartest person I know.” He smiled at you, “I don’t know what I would have done,” he choked, shaking his head.

You knew where he was going. “Shhh, shh, it’s ok Ty. I’m here. You’re here. Everything’s fine.” You held his face in your hands, his scruffy beard rubbing against your palms. “On a lighter note, do you know how many times I’ve imagined fucking you in this chair?”

He grinned, the crinkles by his eyes forming. His eyes almost disappeared when he smiled like this and it melted your heart. You kissed him, pressing your tongue into his mouth to taste every bit of him. No other kiss had ever felt like the ones you shared with him. It was fireworks and butterflies every time.

He deepened the kiss, gripping a fistful of your hair. The hardness of his erection poked into your thigh. You slowly ran your hand down his chest to his abdomen, splaying your hand across his abs. “Mm, Tyson,” you moaned as his lips attached to your neck, sending jolts of electricity to your core. He placed his forearms under your ass, picking you up. You kept your arms around his neck as he carried you to the bedroom. He dropped you on your back and you bounced off the mattress.

“I’ve dreamt about you every night since I had you. Nothing’s ever felt better than being inside you.”

“Not even all your title wins?” You teased.

He shook his head, “Fuck all those titles. There’s only one title I want.”

You bit your lip, “and what title is that?”

“Right now, its to be your lover. Your man,” he gripped your hand, placing a kiss to your knuckles, “your boyfriend. Maybe more, one day, if you’d let me…” he brushed his lips against the tips of your fingers. “Your Tyson, because you’re the only one allowed to call me that. Well, besides my parents of course.”

You laughed, “God, you’re such a nerd, Ty.”


	5. 5

“How was your day?” Kenny asked. 

“Good. I talked to Shawn and he told me they’re talking about the first ever women’s Royal Rumble. Can you believe that?” I smiled at him from across the table. 

“I can definitely see you being part of it,” he smiled back.

“You think so? I mean, it would be amazing. A part of history forever! What’s better than that?” I took a sip of my wine.

“Yeah, history. Making history is important.” he nodded, speaking mostly to himself, “Y/n…there’s something I’ve been wanting to talk to you about.” 

Kenny always had a serious face. The wheels were always spinning in his head. He was always coming up with ideas. I could tell he had something big on his mind. 

I furrowed my brows, “Yeah; what is it?” 

“I got an opportunity. An opportunity for a story line that I’ve wanted to do for a really long time.” 

“Oh…” I raised my brows, “What is it?”

“Ok, just don’t get mad, but it’s an idea I’ve had for a really long time. New Japan is finally ready to give us an opportunity. An opportunity to get the Golden Lovers back together. They’re finally acknowledging our history.” 

I tried to contain the shock wave that just hit me. A tag team reunion? Since when did this become a thing? “Well, that’s great Ken. I didn’t know that’s something you were interested in. I thought you wanted the heavyweight title.”

“I do, but it may never happen. Not with how highly they think of Okada. If they won’t take it off of him for me, hell, I don’t know who they would.” He shook his head, smirking to himself. 

“You don’t know that. There will come a time where it’s your chance to hold that belt. No one deserves it more than you.” I slid onto his lap, letting an arm drape over his shoulder. 

“I don’t know y/n. I just don’t think it’s going to happen anytime soon.” 

“Yes it will. Timing is everything babe. You’re not just gonna give up are you?”

He shrugged, “I mean…how much longer can I keep doing this?” 

“So, what? You’re going to become a tag team competitor? Drop your career as the best known singles competitor outside of WWE? You deserve that title. If you don’t get that title, then what will you have accomplished in all this time? You deserve to have your name associated with that belt.”

“Are you saying my career doesn’t mean anything?” he looked at me then.

“I mean…all the guys who have held that title are legends. You deserve to be a legend with everything you’ve done for that company. With how hard you work. With how damn good you are.”

“You don’t understand.” He replied. 

“What do you mean I don’t understand? What am I not understanding?”

“Ibushi is…he’s the one who can help me change the landscape of the wrestling world. I can’t do it alone.” 

“Yes you can,” I stood up, “You’re choosing not to do it on your own. You’re choosing to give up on your number one goal. Your biggest dream.”

“It’s not my number one goal.” He looked up at me. 

“What are you trying to say Ken?”

“That I have to go back to Japan. Permanently. I can’t keep making these trips to see you. We have to practice. We’re going to show the world the best damn tag team to exist.”

I scoffed at him, “I think you’re forgetting who exactly I am. The Young Bucks. Ever heard of em?” I crossed my arms over my chest.

“Yeah, but they’re junior heavyweights.”

“What the fuck, Kenny. Do you really believe that? For fuck’s sake, Ibushi was in the cruiser weight tournament!” 

“You’re just biased because they’re your brothers.” he countered.

“I could slap the shit out of you right now.” I shook my head, “I can’t believe you’re sitting here disrespecting Matt and Nick right in front of my face.”

Kenny shook his head, “I’m done talking about this.” He began stuffing clothes into his bag.

“So, you’re leaving me. Just like I predicted from the start. I am the biggest fool that ever lived.” 

“You’re trying to make me feel guilty for not coming here to see you, but you could come to me. I never said I wanted to end this. I can get your plane ticket if it’s money you’re worried about.”

“How am I supposed to get time off? I just started! You barely even have to wrestle! You pretty much make your own schedule. It’s way easier for you to come here.”

“Now you’re just trying to piss me off, y/n. You think you’re so much better than me now that you’ve got your little contract. ‘Oh I’m gonna be a big WWE Superstar and blah blah blah’. I’ve had plenty of offers to go right to the top and I chose not to take them.”

Fighting with him was going nowhere. I bit my lip, tears threatening to spill out at any moment. “This isn’t what I wanted.” I shook my head.

“Yeah, well, join the club.” he zipped up his bag, slinging it over his shoulder, “I’ll call you when I land.” he slammed the door behind him.

And he never called. 

——————–

Losing Kenny wasn’t the only thing. I lost that connection with my family. They were so far away now. Refusing to watch anything that included Kenny put a strain on my relationship with Matt and Nick. 

I had been called up to the main roster after Halloween and given a spot in the first ever women’s Royal Rumble. My family came to support me, but it wasn’t the same. The lack of time spent together really took a toll on us. I felt like I was losing them. Especially my brothers. It was a constant cycle. Work, work, work, sleep, go back to work. I was considered a loner backstage. I would occasionally come across updates on social media of Kenny’s success. I wish I could say our breakup hadn’t ruined me. But it did. 

——————–

I found myself at Strong Style Evolved in Long Beach. My brothers had invited me to one of the biggest matches of their careers and I couldn’t miss it. It was hard watching the match. They were telling such a beautiful stor, and five minutes in, I found myself crying. I watched as Matt took the One Winged Angel. I covered my mouth, a gasp escaping me. Marty wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

“They’re doing so well, love. Don’t you think?“

I could only nod in response. As soon as the match was over and my brothers were back with me, I pulled them into a sibling hug. "You guys were so great. I wish I could’ve been out there with you.”

“That would’ve been nice. We could have used you out there. What did you think of that move Nick did?” Matt asked, his arm draped over my shoulders.

“Oh yeah, it was really good Nick! You’ll have to teach me.” I winked.

“Ha! Yeah right, so you can steal it? I don’t think so.” He laughed.

“Sharing is caring.” I replied. 

I continued my conversation with the Bullet Club until spotting a particularly interesting guy across the room. 

I’d taken interest in Jay White during his match with Kenny. Although we never said much to each other in our ROH days, I always found him to be quite attractive. He looked up from unraveling his wrist tape, giving me a smug grin. I smiled back. From the corner of my eye, I could see Kenny and Kota making their way down the hallway. 

“Guys, I really have to go.”

“Now? Well, ok. We’ll see you tomorrow. Thanks for coming, sis.” Nick replied. I quickly gave each of them a hug.

I made my way through the parking lot to my rental car. My hand gripped the driver’s side handle when I heard him call my name.

“Y/n?” I closed my eyes, my grip tightening on the handle, fingernails digging into my palm.

“Hi Kenny.” I turned slowly to face him. He wore a look of surprise. I guess my brothers actually listened for once when I told them not to tell anyone.

“You look…beautiful.” He brought his hand to his face, his fingers covering his mouth, his thumb pressed to his chin. His eyes scanned my body, focusing in on the exposed skin of my thighs left uncovered by my dress.

“Um, thanks.” I crossed my arms over my chest, pressing my thighs together, keeping my eyes on the ground. It had become instinct at this point.

“Did you see my match?” he asked.

“I did.” I answered, “Look, I have to go. I’ve got a match tomorrow at Mania.”

“Yeah, I know. I knew you’d do well there. You’ve come so far.” He reached out, placing his hand on my side. My body trembled under his foreign touch.

“I worked really hard,” It came out barely above a whisper.

“I knew it would be hard to see you again, but I didn’t expect it to be like this. You’re barely acting like yourself. I expected to get slapped or something,” he chuckled.

I finally looked up at him, “We don’t always get what we expect, Ty. I should know.” I turned away from him, pulling the handle to the vehicle.

Both of his hands were on my waist now as he pressed me against the car. My stomach pressed against the cold metal of the car, sending shivers up my spine. His voice was in my ear. 

“God, I miss you, y/n.” he inhaled my perfume, “Just as good as I remember.” His lips pressed against my neck.

“Please stop,” I squeezed my eyes shut.

“Why? You don’t miss me?” he ran the back of his hand down my clothed side.

“Please, don’t make me do this.” A tear streaked down my cheek. He couldn’t see it. His hand began to slide up my inner thigh. He cupped me through the fabric of my underwear. I quickly turned to face him, shoving him hard. “I said don’t!” I screamed, tears flowing freely now.

“I-I’m sorry. I just…I thought maybe we could just pretend nothing happened.”

“Well, it did. It fucking did. You have no idea.” I shook my head.

“Fuck, y/n! I know I left, but fuck! Can’t you just get over it? You could’ve at least tried to come see me. This isn’t just my fault”

My mouth dropped. A hundred visions flashed behind my eyes in quick, white spurts. The last seven months played out in my head. Remembering brought pain. Pain I hadn’t shared with anyone. Why would I? It was mine to take on. My burden to carry. It was obvious when he left that the universe was telling me to handle it on my own. Don’t involve anyone else, y/n. You don’t need them. Don’t tell him! My conscience screamed. I tried to inhale, but choked on the sobs caught in my throat and began to cough.

He stared at her. This shell of a woman he used to know. This wasn’t her. Did he really fuck her up this bad? He didn’t want to let himself believe he was the one that caused this. He couldn’t handle it. This had to be something else.

“What happened to you?” he asked, voice barely above a whisper. 

Her eyes finally met his for the first time. He finally saw the deep inset of them. Dark circles intruded upon her skin. Her face was pale and sickly underneath the makeup she hid behind.

“I-“ she began, hiccupping before the next word, “I lost our baby.”

What was anger turned to shock. His pupils dilated to full capacity, “Our baby?”

“I have to go.” I turned, pulling the door handle and finally getting inside. I quickly locked and cranked the car, barely aware of my surroundings as I made my way back to the hotel.

———————

“Congratulations sis!” my brothers hugged me tight, “Our baby sister; the first ever winner of the first ever Women’s Memorial Battle Royal. That’s just too sweet. I’m so proud of you.” Matt squeezed my shoulder.

“Thank you guys.” I quickly wiped away the tears with the back of my hand. They’d been gushing over my win all the way to the restaurant. Nick leaned over to Matt, whispering something in his ear. They both nodded and turned back to face me.

“Now that mom and dad are gone…we want to talk to you about something.”

“Oh great,” I rolled my eyes at their sudden seriousness. When they landed back on my brother’s faces, I could see that what they had to say wasn’t, in fact, a joke. That familiar feeling rose back up my throat.

Fear took over my expressions. “What? What is it?” They exchanged a quick glance.

“Kenny told us something last night…”

Oh no. No no no. Please don’t let him have opened his big fucking mouth. Not about this. Oh God please.

“Why didn’t you tell us about the miscarriage?” Nick asked, an accusatory look on his face.

I looked to him, then Matt. “Guys, come on. It wasn’t serious. I was only eight weeks.”

“It is serious, y/n. How could you not tell us? Is this why you’ve been so distant?” Matt asked.

“This whole time, we thought it was the breakup. But this is serious. I can’t believe you would keep this from us.” Nick shook his head, his expression full of hurt and confusion.

“I didn’t want you to tell him. I didn’t want anyone to know or worry about me. I wasn’t going to quit wrestling over this. If anyone had found out,” I shook my head, “I wouldn’t have been called up. I wouldn’t have been in the Rumble or the Chamber and I wouldn’t have won this Battle Royal.”

Matt slammed his hand on the table, causing me to jerk hard in my seat. “Damnit y/n! None of that matters! This isn’t even just about your physical health. This is about your mental well being! You left all of us in the dark while you were dealing with something like this all by yourself. Do you know how terrible that makes us feel? We would do anything for you and you didn’t feel like you could tell us.”

“Fuck this.” I threw my napkin down, the chair I had been in scraping the floor as I quickly stood. “I’m leaving.”

“Y/n, don’t!” I heard Matt call out. I ignored their pleas, exiting quickly out the front door.

Nick was quickly by my side, wrapping his arms around my shoulders. I let my head fall against his chest as the emotions I could no longer hold back escaped and racked my body. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry Nick. I should have told you. I should have.”

“It’s ok y/n.” Matt joined us, completing our circle. 

——————–

After a grueling flight and a brutal weekend, I was back in my Orlando apartment. I began unpacking my suitcase when I heard a knock at my front door. 

My heart began to pound against my chest. “Who the hell…” I wondered aloud. I opened the door, the chain still intact. Half my face was exposed through the small opening. 

“Tyson? What are you doing here?” my brows knitted together. I thought for sure he had gone back to Japan. He was dressed in one of my shirts and a pair of sweats. His hair was pulled back the way I always told him I liked it.

“I wasn’t sure you were here.” He smiled at the ground, scratching above his ear. I unlatched the chain, opening the door further.

“Where else would I be?” I lifted a brow, crossing my arms and popping my hip.

“There’s the y/n I know.” He chuckled, “My little firecracker.” His eyes were on mine now. I held a deep breath in my throat, heart racing. 

“Just tell me why you’re here Ty. I’m trying to unpack.”

“I came to talk. Is that ok?”

I shrugged, “Not really. But if I know you at all, then I know you’re not going to leave till I let you in.” I stepped aside, allowing him to enter. “I see you’re wearing my shirt. Thanks for the royalties I guess.”

His eyes landed on my own shirt. “And you’re wearing mine.” 

His eyes began to search the room. The furniture he had helped move in and arrange was still in the same spaces. A few pictures hung on the wall and several frames littered the shelves and tables. There were pictures of my family; ones of my brothers and I, my parents, a few of my old friends. Several frames sat empty, having used to hold pictures of the two of us. “No pictures of me?”

“Why would there be?”

“I have plenty of pictures of you all over my place. I might go crazy if I couldn’t look at them every day.”

“You’ve always been such a good little kiss ass. Too bad it won’t work anymore. Now, tell me what it is you want to talk about.”

He sighed, “I want to tell you I’m sorry. I’m sorry I wasn’t here for you.” He stepped closer to me. “I’m sorry about our fight. I’m sorry I left. I’m sorry for what happened to you. Will you please tell me what happened? What happened to our baby?” 

The memories flooded my head as I began to remember that time period I had worked so hard to block out. It never fully worked. “There’s not much to tell. I didn’t feel well. I went to the doctor. She told me I had miscarried. I was eight weeks so I didn’t tell anyone. Not you. Not even my family. I didn’t want to stop wrestling, so I went back. If I hadn’t, I would’ve missed all these opportunities. And after you left me for opportunities, it only seemed right I stay on track to get mine.”

“It was still a baby. Our baby. You should’ve told me.” He reached for my hand.

I snatched it back, “Don’t tell me what I should have done. You weren’t here. You never called like you said you would. You left. You left me and our baby.” 

It was meant to hurt him. I had been hurting for seven months while he was out doing whatever the hell he wanted to do. He was out making memories with someone else while I carried this burden. A burden he would never truly understand. I wanted to hurt him with my words the way I had been hurting.

“Fine. Maybe I didn’t deserve to know. Maybe I am just that horrible of a person, y/n. Is that what you really think of me?” 

“Yeah, actually, it is. I told you from the beginning. I knew you would never give up Japan for me. We would never be together, but you assured me we would make this work. You would come see me. You would make time for me. And then you get one opportunity,” I raised my pointer finger, “One. And everything changed. It didn’t even take six fucking weeks for you to take back everything you said. You’re a liar Tyson, and I don’t want anything to do with you.”

“Don’t say that.” He shook his head.

“I just did.” I was seething now. Pure rage had taken over, but we all know rage is just a symptom of fear. And fear is something I didn’t want to feel so I put on this mask.

“You don’t mean it. We still have something. You were pregnant with our baby. I may not know what you went through on the same level, but I still have feelings about it. I can imagine what it would’ve been like to have a family. I guess I thought that when I left, I could achieve my goals and then I could come back and you’d still be here waiting for me. Is that really such a stupid thing to believe?” he sighed, face in his hands.

I shrugged, “We can’t change the past, Ken. What would’ve been, what could’ve been are just words. They don’t mean a damn thing.” I stood from my spot on the couch.

He quickly rose to his feet, “Please, y/n. Just let me be here for you now.” He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me into him.

I didn’t resist. I couldn’t. There are a lot of things I can fight against, but the feeling of his body against mine isn’t one of them. I looked up at him, my hands splayed against his pelvis. The indentations there were deep, surrounded by his soft flesh. I pressed my cheek against his chest, feeling his pectoral muscles and realizing they had gotten larger and more defined. His lips lingered on top of my head as we stayed in that position for what felt like hours.

The sudden vibration broke us apart. “Sorry.” He slid the phone from his pocket, “Hold on. I need to take this.” He stepped out onto the balcony to answer the call.

I went to the fridge, pouring myself a glass of wine. What was I doing allowing him to reel me back in this way? Heroin, morphine. Drugs couldn’t compare to the hold he had on me. I had walls built so high and he was the only one who could jump over them. 

The sliding of the balcony door broke me from my thoughts. “Who was it?” I reached out, taking his hand in mine.

“Oh, uhm, it was Marty. Something’s come up. Can I call you later?” 

I dropped his hand. He was lying. He was never any good at it. A lump began to form in my throat. “Yeah, sure. That’s fine.” I nodded.

“Ok. I’m sorry. I wish I could stay.” He leaned forward, placing a kiss on my cheek. I quickly reacted, wrapping my hand around the back of his neck, our noses barely touching, eyes locked.

“I wish you could stay, too.” I kissed him, putting every bit of passion I had into it. His arms wrapped around me, our lower bodies pressed hard against each other. I raised my other hand, pressing it to the side of his neck. I let my fingers slip up the back of his head, fist full of his curls.

“Goddamn it, y/n.” he sighed, lifting me off my feet. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried me to the bedroom. My head hit the pillow as his body hovered over mine. He quickly removed his shirt before tugging on my jeans. He popped the button and lowered the zipper, dragging the skin tight fabric down over my hips and legs. His large hand splayed across my bare thigh before placing a kiss dangerously close to my core. I let out a moan as his teeth sank into the soft skin there.

“Ken, please,” I sighed.

“Tell me what you want, y/n.” 

I pushed against his shoulders, forcing him onto his back and allowing me to be on top. He reached up, pressing his hand against my cheek. I covered his hand with mine, turning my face to kiss his palm. “I know you’re lying.”

“About what?”

“Marty. I know it wasn’t him calling you, but I don’t care.” I leaned down, placing kisses on his neck, slowly making my way down to his chest. He grabbed my chin, lifting my face.

“You’re right. It wasn’t Marty. It was Ibushi. Does that make you feel better?”

I shrugged. “I don’t care Kenny. You’re here now. I might as well take what I can get.” I leaned down, kissing his lips. 

He pulled his face away from mine, flipping me onto my back once more. “If we’re going to do this…” he shook his head slowly.

“Stop talking.” I kissed him again, gripping the bulge in his sweats. I could feel how hard he was. The impressive thickness and length sent shivers down my spine. The ache between my legs was increasing by the second. He slipped his sweatpants half way down, his cock springing free. He began to slide my panties down and off. 

A feeling of terror began to creep over me. “Tyson…I don’t know if I can do this.” I shook my head, a lump forming in my throat. Tears pressed against the backs of my eyes threatening to spill out. I could see the irritation on his face. No longer able to hold them back, the tears spilled down my cheeks along with a choking sob.

“Hey, hey, y/n. It’s ok. Shhh.” He pulled me against his chest, petting my hair.

“I-I’m s-sorry,” I cried, “I’m useless.” I mumbled into his chest.

“You’re not. Don’t say that.” he rolled off, pulling me against him. It wasn’t long before I fell asleep. 

The sun was shining through the bedroom window. I turned to my side and was met with an empty bed. I sat up, calling his name, “Kenny?” I yelled through the open bedroom door. 

No answer. I got up, walking into the living area. He wasn’t there. I checked my phone. 

No messages. Why had I expected any different?

——————–

It had been three weeks since my night with Kenny. He didn’t contact me so I didn’t reach out either. It was best we just left it how it was. I shoved him to the back of my mind just like he’d done to me.

Things at WWE just weren’t going where I wanted them and I began to tire of the loneliness. I wanted my friends. I wanted my family. I asked for my release and was granted it. ROH took me back with open arms.

“You ready for your first match at Stardom?” Nick asked.

“Mhm. A little nervous I guess.” I shrugged. Matt, Nick, Cody, Marty, Page, and I were all loading our luggage onto the plane.

“You have nothing to be nervous about. You’re a former WWE superstar. You’re so famous.” Cody replied.

“Oh shut up, you fucking smart ass.” I laughed, slapping him lightly on the arm. I looked at my ticket to find my seat. Yes, window seat. I quickly settled in, pulling my blanket over me and setting up my neck pillow when a familiar voice caught my attention.

“This is my seat?” I heard the Kiwi accent say.

“Yes sir. Next to that lovely lady there.” the flight attendant told him. I watched him take the few steps to our row.

“Excuse me, love. Just gonna have to put my luggage over you.”

“Uhm, yeah of course.” I leaned back as much as I could as he loaded his bag into the overhead bin. A silver chain dangled against his chest. I bit my lip as the dagger glistened in the light from the window. He sat down next to me, his long legs splayed out, knee against my leg.

“Sorry, doll. I’m not the best person to sit next to on planes.” he ran his hand through his hair.

“It’s fine, really.” I replied. I couldn’t remember ever being formally introduced to the guy, so I took it upon myself, “I’m Y/N.” I extended my hand to him.

“Jay. Pleasure to meet you, officially.” he took my hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. My heart rate increased slightly at his touch. “So, what’re you heading to Japan for?” he inquired.

“My first Stardom match actually.”

“Your first?” 

“Mhm. I’ve never wrestled in Japan before.”

“And how many times have you been to Japan?”

I laughed, “I lost track. It’s been quite a few.”

“Yeah, between your brothers and Omega I figured you’d have had plenty of matches there.”

I nodded, my eyes shifting to the window at the mention of Kenny. 

The rest of the plane ride was quiet and I slept through it. A gentle shake woke me. “Hey, plane’s landed.” Jay said. 

“Mm, thanks.” I stretched my arms above my head. 

“Here. You go ahead. I’ll get the luggage.” 

“Oh, no. You don’t have to do that!” 

“It’s no big deal. You need save your energy for your match, love.” 

“Well, if you insist.” I shrugged, switching places with him so he could get the bags. 

He joined me on the tarmac.

“You got a ride?”

“I think Masa is picking us up. You?”

“Got an Uber. I can carry your bags to wherever.”

“Oh, Jay, that’s so sweet of you and highly unnecessary. I don’t want to bother you anymore.“

"You’re not a bother at all. I want to help. Hopefully leave a good impression” he smiled, raising a brow.

“Well, you certainly have. And you didn’t have to carry my bags for me to feel it.”

“So, I might be able to get your number then? And maybe see you at New Japan?”

“I can give you both of those things.” I took out my phone, getting his number and sending a short text. “There, now you have it.” 

"Well, well, well, look who we have here.” Nick placed his hand on my shoulder. I turned to look at him as he eyed down Jay.

“He was just helping me with my bags. He’s harmless.”

“Yeah, we’ll see about that. You do know this is our baby sister, right Jay?”

“How could I forget? Lucky for her, she got all the good genes.”

Nick furrowed his brows at the young lion and I couldn’t help but laugh. “Thanks for getting my bags. I owe you one. See ya later, Jay.” I brushed against his shoulder as I left with the group.

“What was that all about?” asked Matt.

“Nothing. He was just being nice.” I rolled my eyes.

“Guys are never nice for no reason.”

“Oh, really? So, you just did nice things for Dana to get something you wanted?”

“Well, no.” he replied.

“Exactly.”

“That’s different. I married her.” he tried to argue. I rolled my eyes again and climbed into the car.

——————-

With my match at Stardom going well, it was time to support the boys at New Japan. Luckily, between the whole Golden Lovers thing and everything that went down with us, Kenny wasn’t spending much time with the Bullet Club.

I was left alone in the locker room to watch the Club’s segment on the tv when I heard a sharp knock on the door. I got up, quickly opening it. “Oh, it’s you.”

He laughed, “Yeah, just me. Were you expecting someone else?”

I sighed, “No, not at all. I knew it couldn’t be Kenny, unless he can be in two places at once. And if that were the case, things would probably be a lot different.”

“Is he all you think about? Cause if that’s the case, you should tell me now so I don’t waste my time.”

“Aren’t you just lovely.” I crossed my arms over my chest.

“I’m the Switchblade, baby. I’m always lovely.” he smirked, walking through the doorway. I watched him as he plopped down in Marty’s former seat. “Must be nice having your own dressing room.”

“You’ll have one of your own soon. I can feel it.”

“Ah, can you now? That’s interesting. Tell me more.”

“Well, if they trust you enough to take the belt from Kenny, then who the fuck is going to beat you? You can’t beat him and then get beaten by some nobody. You’re a somebody now. Even if your moments have been a bit upstaged…” I trailed off.

“So, you have been paying attention.”

“Of course I have. I am a wrestler ya know.”

“I know. I pay attention too.” his legs were spread, his leather jacket open wide to reveal the title around his waist.

I walked towards him, running my hand along the top edge of the belt. “This is a nice title. You seem a lot more proud of it than he was.”

“I am damn proud of it.” he kept his eyes on me as I continued admiring it. The gold gleamed bright.

“Do you think I could try it on?” I lifted my eyes to look into his.

“Sure. Why not?” he stood from the chair, “Here.” he thrust the belt into my hands. I held it in front of me as he made his way around my body. He was behind me now, pulling the wide straps behind my back and latching them on the tightest clasp.

“Fuck, this is just as heavy as it looks. You could get a good workout with this on.”

“Yeah, I’ve been wanting to try some certain moves with it.”

“Oh yeah? Like what?” I turned to face him.

“It could make a good weight for some hip thrusts.”

“Now that I’d like to see. But for now, how does it look on me?” I took a step back to present myself.

“You’re gorgeous, darling.” he licked his lips.

“Holy shit! Did you hear that crowd reaction? It was incredible!” I heard Cody’s voice, the door to the dressing room swung open. “Whoa, what’re you doing in here, Jay? Get lost on your way back to the little boy’s room?” he laughed as the rest of Bullet Club filed in, including Kenny Omega.

“Come on, let’s go.” I grabbed Jay’s hand and shoved past the group, exiting the room and into the hallway. “I’m sorry about them. They’re so goddamn annoying sometimes.”

He laughed, “I’m fine sweetheart. Are you?”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?”

“Just seems like a lot of drama back there between your ex and your brothers.”

“Yeah, well, I don’t have time for any of their shit. I came here to have fun. Hell, I won my first Stardom match and I haven’t even celebrated it.”

“Let’s celebrate then.”

“What?” I was taken aback at his offer.

“Let’s go celebrate. Get somewhere away from all of them.”

“That sounds like a great idea, Jay. What do you suggest?”

“Well, ice cream is always a good idea. Do you like ice cream?”

“Are you kidding me? I love ice cream.”

“Ice cream it is.”

——————–

“Thanks for bringing me here, Jay.” I smiled at him.

“It’s no problem. This place is one of my favorites.”

“I can see why.” I replied, eating a scoop of my big mess. I had made sure to get all the toppings I wanted. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure. Fire away.” he folded his hands on the table.

“Why do you think it is that we never really talked back at ROH? I mean, we are the same age and it’s not like we didn’t have the opportunity.”

He sat there contemplating. I began to worry after a minute passed with no answer. “Well, I’d have to say it’s a combination of things.” he answered.

I nodded, urging him to go on.

“First of all, you’re a very intimidating woman. Not to forget who your brothers are and what they’ve done for the company. Then there’s Omega. Everyone knew he had a hard on for you, even if he was too stupid to do anything about it for as long as it took.”

I blushed at his choice of words.

“What? Are you embarrassed?” he grinned.

“No; not really.” I looked down at my ice cream, subconsciously rubbing a circle onto the table. Everything keeps coming back to Kenny. Could I ever get rid of him? Or am I simply cursed to live in his shadow forever?

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“About what?”

“Omega.” he replied.

I snapped my eyes to his. For some reason, he made it feel ok to talk about Kenny. But did I really want to bring up the ever reoccurring topic? 

“There’s not much to talk about. He said he was going to make time for me when I signed with WWE. That was a lie. He’s one of those guys who’s never going to leave Japan which I knew from the start. It all feels like such a trap. Screw me into thinking we could have a real chance, then pull the rug out from under me as soon as I let myself believe him. It’s like I’m some kind of game to him. Then I lost the baby and didn’t tell anyone. Now he thinks he has some kind of right to tell me what to do. Tonight was the first time I’ve seen him in 3 weeks since he played me again after Mania. Everything was fine when we were just friends. Now I just wish he’d leave me alone." 

I breathed a sigh of relief. I hadn’t even realized I’d been crying until Jay reached across the table and wiped a tear away with his thumb.

"That’s some heavy stuff. No wonder you’re so upset.”

“I’m sorry to lay all that on you.”

“Please don’t apologize. I asked.”

“You’re a really good listener.” I smiled up at him.

——————–

We were both on a bit of a sugar rush when we made it back to my hotel. “You can come in, but you have to be quiet. My brothers are in the next room.”

“I think I can do that.” he plopped down on my bed. “Mm, comfy. Much better than the shit at the dojo.”

“I’m going to get some water. Do you want anything?” I asked.

“I’ll take a water.”

“Ok. Don’t fall asleep while I’m gone…”

“Don’t worry bout me, sweetheart. I’ll be right here.” he grabbed the remote, flipping through channels on the tv.

I found the vending machine on the 2nd floor lounge. I put enough change in for two water bottles. A snack machine was next to it. Never know when you’re going to need snacks. I set the bottles on the table next to me and began scanning over the food options.

“Two bottles?”

I froze. My heart began to beat hard against my chest.

“This is eerily familiar don’t you think?” he placed a hand on the snack machine next to my head. I turned to face him.

“What are you doing here? Don’t you have your own place?" 

"I was with my friends. You sure are getting back late aren’t you? Where have you been?” he placed his other hand on the opposite side, pinning me inbetween himself and the buzzing machine.

“It’s none of your fucking business, Ty. I would appreciate it if you would kindly get out of my way.”

“Is Jay here with you? You sure move on fast.”

I scoffed at him, my mouth hanging agape. I could smell alcohol on his breath as he leaned in closer. “You’ve been drinking. Why did they let you drink?”

“Just a little, but it’s none of your fucking business.” he mocked me, “I’m a grown man.” His right hand left it’s place on the machine and found its way to my thigh.

“This isn’t you, Ty. You don’t drink.”

“You don’t know what I do, y/n. You really fucked me up.” he shook his head, chuckling.

I stood there trembling. I didn’t have the energy to be angry. I couldn’t fight back. That’s what he wanted. He wanted me to fight with him so he could justify his behavior.

His other hand made its way to my breast, squeezing the tender flesh. I slapped him. Hard. “You have no right to touch me like that, Tyson Smith.”

He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling my body flush against his, “I love you, y/n.” he whispered in my ear, his face pressed into my hair.

My arms laid loosely at my sides. What am I supposed to do? I sighed, “You must be too drunk to realize I’m not Kota.”

He let go of me, taking a step back. “I know you’re not! Why would you even say that? God, you’re such a bitch." 

I shook my head, goosebumps covering my skin. “That was uncalled for." 

“No, what’s uncalled for is you keeping our dead baby a secret from me for seven months!” 

"What’s going on? Is everything alright?” Jay appeared. “I was getting worried.”

I shoved past Kenny. “Please, let’s go.” I took Jay’s hand, attempting to drag him to the elevator. 

“Perfect timing, Jay. Did she tell you about the baby? The one she lost and didn’t tell me about?”

“Shut up Ty!” 

“She did tell me. And, quite frankly, would you have even stepped up as a man and done something about it?” Jay stepped towards Kenny.

“Jay, please. Let’s just go.” I begged, grabbing his upper arm.

“Oh, you have no idea, kid.” Kenny shoved Jay, sending both of us flying back. I tripped over my own feet and fell to the floor. Jay was quickly by my side, pulling me back to my feet.

“You ok?” Jay asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” I turned, making my way to the elevator. Kenny called my name, but I kept going. I stepped into the elevator and Jay quickly appeared, joining me. 

“I’m sorry you had to get involved with that.” I shook my head.

“Stop apologizing. That man needs some serious help.” he replied.

“I agree.”


	6. 6

I woke up next to Jay in the hotel bed. Nothing had happened between us. After the bout with Kenny, I wanted nothing but sleep.

After much convincing, I was able to get Jay to join the Bullet Club and I at breakfast. I’ll admit that it was a little awkward, but having Jay there made me feel better about everything. 

“So, you guys had a little party last night?” I took a bite of my food, eyeing Kenny.

“Just a small one, right boys?” Cody clapped Kenny on the back, causing him to choke on his coffee. 

Nick furrowed his brows at me. “Where were you two last night? You just stormed out of the dressing room. We were worried.”

“I was with Jay. We had ice cream.”

“Ice cream.” Kenny mumbled.

“What was that, mate? Speak up.” Jay leaned forward in his chair.

Ken glared at him, taking another sip of his coffee. “I think there was more than ice cream involved.” he retorted.

“Oh, fuck off, Tyson.” I slammed my fork against my plate, filling the restaurant with a loud twang.

“I have more respect for y/n than that. We basically just met.” Jay sipped his water while my cheeks turned bright red. 

“Can we please change the subject? What’s the plan for today?” I asked.

Matt cleared his throat, “We have plans for BTE. You can come along if you want, sis.”

“I guess I could do that.” I shrugged then turned to Jay, “What’re your plans?” 

“I’ve got practice and some press to do later. Maybe we could meet up later.” 

“I’d like that.” I smiled. 

——————–

I aligned myself with Chase, Yujiro, and the Tongans for most of the day. Once we were back at our hotel, I followed behind my brothers. 

I felt a familiar grip on my arm. “I need to talk to you. Please.” Kenny whispered in my ear.

I turned to face him, “No.” 

“Please. It’s important.” 

Something was wrong. I could see the fear in his eyes. “Kenny, whatever it is, why does it have to be me? There are plenty of people for you to talk to. Hell, you can’t even pick up the phone to call me when you say you will. What’s so important now?”

“It’s my mom. She’s sick.” 

I stood in shock, my mouth agape. “Tyson…I-”

“I didn’t tell my family about us. About breaking up. They still think we’re together.”

“Why would you keep that from them?”

He shrugged, “You know how much they love you. I didn’t want them to know it was because of me. They’d be so ashamed.” he hung his head.

“So, what are you trying to say?”

“I want you to go to Canada with me. I need you to go with me. It’s just for a few days. We can get a hotel with separate beds. You only have to tolerate me when we’re around them. We’ll be back for Dontaku. Please.” 

“Ok, but only because of your mother. I am not doing this for you.” I turned on my heels, heading back to my hotel room.

——————–

“I told him I would go.” I had just finished explaining everything to Jay. 

He sat across from me in the hotel Starbucks. “You should go. I don’t think it would make his mother feel any better to hear her son is such a fuck up.”

I stifled a laugh, “That’s really not funny, Jay.” I smiled at him.

“I’m not much of a funny guy honestly. I just tell it how it is.”

“I know. You’re a good friend, Jay.” I replied.

“Friend?”

“Well, yeah. Aren’t we friends?”

“I was hoping we could be more than that.”

I looked down at my coffee, stirring it around with my straw. “I don’t know if now’s a good time for me to be getting into a relationship.”

“It’s because of him, isn’t it?”

I shrugged.

“Ok. Friends it is then.”

———————-

I stood outside the hotel, waiting on Kenny to pick me up and take us to the airport. A black town car pulled up and Kenny emerged. “Here, let me get your bags.” he lifted my suitcase into the trunk of the car. I slid across the backseat, settling in. He climbed in beside me and spoke to the driver in Japanese.

“Ya know, you never did teach me like you said you would.”

“I still can if you want, utsukushī tenshi.”

“I know what that means.”

He only replied with a smile.

———————-

The eleven hour plane ride to Canada was draining despite the lengthy nap I had.

“Ugh, I just hope they have a comfy bed.” I mentioned as we arrived at the hotel in our rental car.

“It’s a 5 star hotel, baby. I think they’ll have a decent bed for you. If not, we can stay somewhere else.”

I nodded, but refused to acknowledge his pet name. 

“This is our room; 1016.” he tapped the key card against the pad. 

I walked in ahead of him, quickly realizing he’d booked a suite for us. I opened the door on the right, revealing the bedroom. “Tyson, there’s only a king size bed in here.”

“What?” he came up behind me, “I could’ve sworn I booked the double beds.”

I rolled my eyes, “Yeah, right.” I walked into the bedroom, jumping onto the bed, spread out over the covers. “It is quite comfy though.” 

He leaned against the doorway, arms crossed, “When do you want me to wake you?”

“Just a few hours before we have to go. I need time to shower.” I yawned.

“Alright. I can do that. I’ll just be out in the living room if you need me.” he shut the door, leaving me to my own thoughts. 

I quickly stripped off my bra and pants, pulling down the covers and climbing in under them. It didn’t take long for me to fall asleep.

“Y/N, it’s time to wake up.” 

I groaned swatting him away.

“Come on, suimin.” he pulled the covers off of me, knowing I was always hard to wake up. His eyes scanned over my partially naked body, lingering on the few scars that graced my legs. After the attack outside of my party, I had come out mostly unscathed. There was a long scar across the front of my left thigh though. 

Kenny couldn’t help but to reach out, running his index finger over it, remembering everything that happened that night. He was so scared that he would lose you. Watching those men touch and threaten you. He remembered them stealing your mother’s ring and how he promised he’d get it back for you. He had made a lot of promises he didn’t keep.

“I’m going to turn the shower on for you and when I get back, you’d better be up.” he said before exiting the room to do as he said.

I was only pretending to be asleep while he touched my scar. I replayed the memories of that night in my head as I sat on the edge of the bed.

That night was by far the scariest night of my life and I’m pretty sure it was Kenny’s too. 

I joined him in the bathroom. “Thanks for waking me up.” I began to strip from the rest of my clothing. 

“Whoaaa, don’t you want me to leave first?” He asked confused.  
I shrugged. “What does it matter? You’ve seen me naked before.”

“Yeah, but…” 

“If you’re uncomfortable then just get out.” I waved towards the door. 

“I’m not uncomfortable.” He tugged the collar of his shirt. 

“Ok then.” I got into the shower, washing away the plane germs and all the stress of the day. 

I walked into the bedroom in my towel to see Kenny passed out in the bed. I proceeded to get dressed and do my makeup, letting him have his nap. 

————————————

We arrived at his parent’s house, pulling up in the rented SUV. I looked over at him in the driver’s seat. “How ya feeling?”

“I’m ok.” He nodded his head.

I could tell he was lying. “Hey, I’m here. Whatever you need, I’m here for you.” I took his hand in mine, giving it a gentle squeeze.

We walked to the front door, hand in hand, playing the part.

His sister let us in, enveloping him in a hug, “It’s so good to see you Ty. It’s been too long. And y/n! So good to see you again.” She hugged me as well. “Mom’s in the living room.” She guided us to where their mother sat on the couch.

“Hey mom,” Kenny leaned down, hugging her neck, “You look great!”

“You really do.” I echoed.

“I’m so glad to see you, son. And your beautiful wife. Where’s my grandbaby at?”

“Mom, you know we’re not married yet.” He chuckled, looking back at me. I only gave a small smile, focusing on her last sentence. 

Your grandbaby is dead. It was all I could repeat in my head. I grabbed onto Kenny’s bicep, holding myself up. I was swaying, on the verge of falling over. He wrapped his arm around my waist, holding me upright.

We stayed for a few hours, chatting with his family about everything that’d been going on. His dad made a wonderful dinner for us that left me rather fulfilled. Sitting around the dinner table, his family repeatedly brought up questions about our future together. I let Kenny do all the talking.

“We’ll be back tomorrow. If you need us, just call.” Kenny said, hugging them all goodbye.

Once we were back in the car and on the way to our hotel, it was silent. There was no music on. No talking. Just silence.

Kenny went to the bedroom when we got back. I went straight to the fridge, grabbing a bottle of whiskey; not caring how much the hotel would charge. I chugged it, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand and plopping down onto the sofa. Faking a relationship was hard. Especially when there was so much left unsaid between the two of us. I felt the all too familiar feeling of pain and emotion hit me. I held my face in my hands as tears poured down my face.

“I think we’re gonna need more towels. Do you want me to ask for anything else?” Kenny emerged into the living area, hotel phone in hand. He quickly hung up. “Whoa, what happened? What’s wrong?” He sat next to me on the couch.

I shook my head, wanting to speak, but it was just too much.

“Hey, y/n, please talk to me.” He rubbed my back as I continued to cry. 

“It’s just too much, Ken. This is too much.” I gestured between us. 

“Do you want me to leave? I’ll get my own room if it’ll make you happy.” He replied. 

“No. That’s not it.” I shook my head, “There’s so much I want to say. I can’t stop thinking about everything with us. I was awake when you touched my scar.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have touched you there.” He shifted slightly away from me.

“No. No Kenny; it’s not that. I just…It just brought up everything from that night. Do you remember what they said to me?”

He nodded, “I remember. I’ll never forget. They wanted to take you away from me.” 

I shook my head, “‘How about you calm the fuck down, sweetheart, or we’ll blow your boyfriend’s brains out right here in front of ya.’ That’s what he said. That’s what he said to me.”

“I don’t remember that,” he shook his head, “I was more worried about you.”

“They said it. They were going to kill you if I didn’t go with them.”

“But it didn’t happen, y/n. I’m still here. I’m alive and you’re the one that got hurt. Not me.” 

“I’d rather be tortured by those pigs than see you laying there…dead. I have nightmares every night. I’ve tried forgetting it, but nothing works.” I shuddered. I didn’t tell him how I woke up screaming after seeing him lying in a pool of his own blood every night. I didn’t tell him how morbid my dreams really got. 

“I worry about you everyday being in the states and there’s nothing I can do to protect you. And I guess I have good reason to since shit keeps happening. It’s like we can’t catch a break.” He sighed. 

“Tyson,” I paused when his eyes met mine, “I love you.” 

“You do?” 

I nodded. “But loving you hurts. You’ve let me down so many times. Do you realize that?” 

He looked at the ground. “I know.” 

“I don’t know what’s going on with you. You said you’d call me, but you never did. You lied to me and then you left without a word. You’ve been drinking.” I shook my head, “You don’t drink. I don’t know how to help you. Can you just tell me what to do?” 

“You’re right. You’re right about everything. All of it. Everything you said before, it was all true. I did give up. I gave up on my dream for the heavyweight title. I gave up on us. I’m just a loser.” 

I laughed at that. I couldn’t help myself. “A loser? Kenny, you’re the furthest thing from a loser.”

“Yes I am. I lost my way. I lost you.”

I took his face in my hands, “You never lost me, Ty. Not really.” 

He gripped my wrist, “Yes I did. I don’t deserve you. I fucked everything up because I was too fucking scared to try and make this work. I didn’t even try. I just let you go.” 

I sighed, hands now clasped in my lap. “Is that why you’ve been drinking?Because of me?”

“My drinking isn’t anyone’s fault. Honestly y/n, I’m just sad. Sad and sorry.” 

“You don’t have to be. I quit WWE. Maybe we can try this again?” I held his hands in mine.

“There’s still a problem though.”

I furrowed my brows at him, “Whatever it is, we can figure it out.”

“I still haven’t forgiven you.” he whispered.

I sat in shock, not sure I had heard him correctly. “What?”

“I haven’t forgiven you. I don’t trust you.”

“Me? You don’t trust me? Really, Ken?” I stood up.

“No I don’t, y/n. You kept a really big secret from me for a really long time.” 

“Don’t even try to throw our child in my face. I didn’t ask for any of this. I didn’t know what to do, so I did the best I could.”

“The best you could do was lie to me for six months?!” his voice boomed.

I flinched, “Please don’t yell.”

“If that was the best you could do, then I certainly don’t want to see your worst. I’m going to get my own room.” He got up, heading toward the door

“Kenny, don’t! Stop running away from everything!”

“I’m not running away!”

“Yes, you are! You always do this. As soon as you get too upset, you just leave. How has it worked out for you so far?”

“You don’t get to tell me what to do.” he slammed the hotel door. 

I sat there alone on the couch. I had no idea this would have such a major affect on him. I rushed to the hall, hoping I’d catch him in time. 

He was nowhere to be seen so I took the elevator down to the lobby. I looked for him at the check in desk. 

Not there. 

I walked out the glass doors of the hotel. He was there on the sidewalk, on the phone of course. I approached him. 

“Tyson, please come back up.” I placed my hand on his shoulder. He turned quickly to face me. He’d been speaking Japanese to someone. He wore a look of shock on his face. I looked at him before looking at his phone in hand and then back to him. I quickly snatched the phone from him. It was Kota he was talking to. “Are you telling him about our problems, Ty?”

“No! He doesn’t care about you or our problems!” 

“Well, that’s lovely.” I shoved the phone into his chest. “I want you to come back up and talk to me.”

“No.”

“Kenny. Don’t act like this. You’re being a child. I want to fix this. Please.”

He stared at me hard before huffing out a breath, “Watashi ga ikanakereba naranai.” he hung up the phone. 

“Fine. Let’s talk.” 

The elevator ride back up to our room was quiet. It wasn’t unusual to have quiet with him. It just wasn’t always the most fun.

“Can I at least try to explain my actions?” I asked.

“Sure; you can always try.” 

I rolled my eyes, “Ok Kenny.” I took a deep breath, “When we had our fight and you left, you said you would call me. You never did. I knew we were done then. You moved on and didn’t want me dragging you down. That’s what I believe. When I found out about the baby, I didn’t see a point in burdening you with something that there was no changing. That’s why I didn’t tell you. So I kept it to myself.” I looked at the ground, every bit of the pain from those months coming back to light.

“I understand.” he said, voice barely above a whisper, “I shouldn’t have done what I did. I shouldn’t have ignored you and what we had. I should have called, but I wanted you to move on. I was only holding you back. As long as I was in the picture, I was afraid you’d never fully focus on your goals. I think, maybe we were both wrong.”

I nodded in agreement. “You said you don’t trust me, but I don’t trust you either. I don’t trust you not to fuck me over again. All I want is to be with you. Not Jay, not Flip. Just. You.” I paused, “But if there’s not trust between us…” I shook my head.

“It’s just going to take time.”

“It’s always about the timing, isn’t it?” I asked.

“Sure seems that way.” he replied.

I scooted closer to him on the couch, “Your mom seems well. I think she’s going to be fine.”

“You do?” he looked over at me.

“I really do.” I kissed his cheek, “What do you say about getting some dessert?”

“I could be down for that.” he nodded.

“Great!” I grinned, pulling him up off the couch and putting an arm around his waist.

———————

After spending the weekend in Winnipeg, it was time to fly back to Japan for Dontaku.

“Ty, time to wake up.” I gently shook his shoulder. It wasn’t that he was hard to get up, it was hard to wake him up. I groaned as he didn’t move a bit. I laid next to him, deciding it would be best to wake him the way I used to; with a song. 

I pulled up ‘Songbird’ by Fleetwood Mac on my phone and began to sing along. I played with his curls, singing along to the chorus. 

“I don’t want to get up. I’d rather lay here and listen to you sing forever.” He turned to face me. 

“Yes, but there’s a good reason that we have to leave.” I looked back at him, my elbow propped on the pillow, my head resting on my hand. 

“Anata wa totemo utsukushiku miemasu.” 

“You know I don’t speak Japanese.” I grinned. 

He placed his hand on my cheek, pressing his lips against mine. I felt the mattress dip as his body moved on top of me. I closed my eyes, allowing his tongue into my mouth. His hand landed on the knot of the towel wrapped around my body, untying it and letting it fall off to the sides. He moved his mouth to my breast, kissing the skin there before taking my nipple in his mouth. I moaned, my back arching off the mattress. His hand slipped down my body to my thigh, running his thumb over the scar there. 

“I was so scared that night.” 

He looked up at me, his eyes dark, “I told you I would get your ring back.” 

“I don’t care about the ring, Tyson.” I grabbed his face, pulling him back up to me and kissing him hard. 

I replayed the man’s words from the alley in my mind. ‘How about you calm the fuck down, sweetheart, or we’ll blow your boyfriend’s brains out right here in front of ya.’

I felt his fingers sliding between my lips, finding and circling my clit. I groaned at the pressure he was creating. 

“Is this ok?” He asked. 

I nodded. 

He entered one, then two fingers into me, stretching me out. “You’re so tight. Am I hurting you?” 

I shook my head side to side. “Only a little. I haven’t since…” I trailed off, thinking of how long it’d been since the miscarriage and the fact I nor anyone else had touched me. 

“I can go slow.” he kissed me. I nodded in response. 

I felt his thick cock slip between my slick folds. He pumped himself between them a few times, his tip grazing against my clit each time. 

The tip of his cock pressed against my entrance. I could feel a slight burn as his head entered me. I bit my lip as he slid further in. I couldn’t help but to cry out at the friction. 

“Are you ok? Should I stop?” He stilled. 

“It’s just been awhile. There’s no way to avoid it.” I took his face in my hands. “I want this. I want this with you. Just you.”

That’s all it took. He entered me completely. I cried out, gripping the sheets in my fists. A mixture of pain and pleasure. 

He began to thrust at a slow pace, entering me wholly each time. I shifted my hands from the sheets to his shoulders as I dug my nails into them. He hissed as his hips slammed into mine over and over. 

“You feel so good, watashi no ai. So tight.” he leaned down, placing kisses along the side of my neck, quickly getting to my throat, sucking the skin there,

I moaned his name over and over. He knew that was one of my weak spots. His hand slipped around my throat, his lips now back on mine. I felt his tongue slide along mine, tasting everything he missed. 

I rolled my hips along with his movements. Each time he pulled out, then back in again, the room filled with the sound of how wet I was for him. “God, I’ve missed that sound.” he groaned in my ear, hand running along the side of my thigh, up to my ass. He lifted my hips slightly up off the mattress, giving my ass cheek a hard squeeze then a slap.

I cried out, tightening my walls around him as he repeated the action. “I want to make you mine again.” he nuzzled above my ear before flipping me over on all fours. “I’m going to mark this pretty ass of yours.”

I felt his hand land down again, feeling the sting. “Fuck yes, baby, please do it.” I moaned. 

Another blow landed on the other cheek. Each slap was met with a hard thrust at the same time. 

Once he’d finished marking my ass, he turned me back over. We were both breathing heavy. I kept my eyes on his as he lingered over me. “I missed you so much.” I bit my lip, tears threatening to spill out. 

He leaned down, placing a passionate kiss on my lips, his hand back around my throat, “You have no idea how bad I missed you, y/n.” he shook his head, “There’s no one else like you.” he reached down between us, his fingers pressing against my clit before rubbing in slow circles. 

“Please, Kenny,” I begged.

“Please what?” he smirked, tightening his grip on my throat ever so slightly. 

“Please come for me. I need to feel it. Need to feel you.” I gasped as he let go.

He leaned down closer to me, supporting his weight on his elbows which were on either side of my head. I grabbed his lips in a hungry kiss as he began to thrust at full force into me.

I held onto his biceps, feeling every inch of him grazing against my walls. I barely lifted my hips as I felt his cock begin to twitch. “Yes, yes baby. You’re doing so good.” I ran my hand through his curls before feeling him explode. 

Spurts of his hot cum shot into me as I clamped down on him even tighter, milking him for all he had. My clit throbbed as my orgasm washed over me. 

We were both breathing hard as his head landed on my chest. I let one hand rest on his lower back, the other scratching and massaging the back of his head. I didn’t want to move; didn’t want to let him go. Our skin was hot and sweaty against each other, but neither of us minded. 

After a few minutes, he slowly pushed off of me, his cock slipping out. He lay on his back now; both of us staring up at the ceiling. 

I shifted onto my side, admiring his physique. I couldn’t help but to reach out, running my hand over his chest. “We have a plane to catch.” 

“Fuck the plane. I just want to stay right here; forever.” He mumbled, his eyes closed. 

I thought about not going back. Him not going back to Japan and to wrestling. 

I slid closer to him, our bodies now touching. My head rested on his outstretched arm; my leg hung over his. 

He felt her wet cunt on his thigh and the swollenness of her pussy. “Round two?” 

I laughed, “I don’t know if I can handle it.” I shook my head.

“You can ride my thigh. I just wanna watch.” 

I looked into his eyes, rolling my hips against his leg. “Like that?” I breathed. 

“Yeah baby. Just like that.” His free hand gripped my ass, pulling me into a sitting position on his thigh. He placed his palm against my cheek, stroking his thumb along my cheekbone. 

I began to ride his thigh as his thumb slipped into my mouth. I gripped his wrist as I sucked relentlessly. 

He then brought it down to my swollen clit. Each time I moved my hips, the pad of his large thumb pressed hard into my throbbing bundle of nerves. “I don’t know how long I can keep this up.” I shook my head, panting. 

“I just want to see your face when you come.” He bit his lip. 

That was enough to push me over the edge. I closed my eyes, mouth wide open as I rode out the high before falling onto the mattress. “No more. No more, please.” I ran my hand over my forehead, pushing the stray hairs back onto my scalp. 

“God, you’re so beautiful when you come.” He kissed me, sliding off the bed and pulling on his jeans. 

“I need a minute.” I exclaimed, chest rising and falling. 

He chuckled, eyes grazing over my wrecked body. “I’ll pack your stuff.” He leaned down, kissing my forehead. Chotto yasunde.” 

“You know I don’t know what the fuck you’re saying, but it’s so beautiful coming from your mouth.” I sighed, turning onto my side and nuzzling my face into the pillow. 

—————————————  
“Y/n, time to wake up.” I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder. 

“Hmm? What?” I sat up, rubbing my eyes, “Where are we?” I yawned, stretching. 

“We’re at the airport.” He grabbed my hand, pulling me out of the car. 

“I don’t remember getting here…”

“You fell asleep. I carried you down from the room and put you in the backseat. You’re a really heavy sleeper.” He grinned. 

“Well, I had good reason to be.” I smirked and gave him a wink, helping him unload our luggage.

——————–

Once we landed, my phone was blown up with texts. 

I felt his hand slip into mine. “Who’s texting you?”

“A couple people. Mainly the boys.” 

We made our way through the airport, hand in hand, before a few fans approached us. We quickly let go of each other, not wanting anyone to know. Kenny had always been very private. No one even knew about our relationship the first time around. I’m not even sure how that was possible, but we managed somehow. 

I wandered off on my own, looking for something to eat. I sat at a table alone, sipping on Starbucks and responding to texts. I ended up calling Nick. 

“Hello?” he answered.

“Hey. It’s me.” 

“Hey sis. How was Canada? Are you guys back in Japan yet?” 

“Yeah, ran into some fans so I scrammed.”

“That sucks. We’re all here in Fukuoka. When do you think you’ll be here?” 

“We’re heading straight there. He probably got bombarded.” 

“There you are!” Kenny sighed, sitting down next to me. 

“Oh, here he is! We’ll be there soon.” I told Nick. 

“You two sure sound happy…”

“We can talk about it later. Love you.” I hung up. 

“Nick?” Kenny asked. 

“Yep,” I nodded, “What should we tell them?” 

“About?” 

I rolled my eyes at him, “Us, Kenny. Us.” I pointed my finger between the two of us. 

“Maybe we should wait until we’ve figured it out.” He avoided eye contact. 

“What do you mean? I thought we did have it figured out.”

“Are you forgetting the whole reason we broke up to begin with?” he looked back at me now. 

I sat there for a moment, not even realizing. I leaned back in my chair, playing with the ends of my hair. “I guess so.” I mumbled. 

“We gotta go.” He scooted his chair back, taking my hand in his yet again.

“Aren’t you afraid there’ll be more fans?” I asked. 

He shrugged, “I just want to do this for as long as I can.” he replied, giving my hand a gentle squeeze. 

———————

Backstage at Dontaku was a chaotic scene. The Club was running wild preparing for their matches. I knew Adam would put Kenny through hell tonight.

“Hey, Adam. Can I talk to you?” I tugged on his vest. 

“Sure, y/n. What’s up?” 

“How bad are you gonna fuck Kenny up tonight? Like, should I be worried?”

“Worried?” He laughed, “Why, out of everyone, would you be worried about him?” 

“Oh, no reason. I just…” I tried to think of a lie, “I just promised his mom I’d take care of him is all. I don’t really want to tend to any broken ribs or anything if you fuck him up too bad.” 

“Don’t worry about that. We’ve been practicing. He won’t take any bumps he’s not comfortable with.” Adam ruffled my hair, walking off.

I sighed at that last bit. Adam was a tough dude with a lot to prove and Kenny wasn’t getting any younger. 

I saw him then from the corner of my eye. He was talking to the newest Club member, Taiji. I waited for him at the end of the hall, staying partially hidden behind a couple of crates. 

“Hey, y/n.” 

I recognized that accent. 

I turned to face him, “Hey, Jay. Great job out there tonight.” I lightly punched his shoulder. God, I was so awkward. 

“Yeah, you saw it then?” 

“‘Course I did. I’ve been watching them all.” 

He nodded, “You look great. How was your little trip?” 

“It was alright. Hope you didn’t miss me too much.” I teased. Fuck! Why was I always flirting? Nick and I always had a tendency to do that. 

“Nah. Kept myself busy while my new friend was away. Text me later if you’re not busy.” 

“Okay. I will.” I smiled shyly as he sauntered off. 

When I turned back around, Matt and Nick were behind me. “Jesus Christ!” I held a hand over my heart, “You scared the shit out of me.”

“What’re you doing over here?” Matt asked. 

“And why are you so dressed up? You look like you got a hot date.” Nick wiggled his brows. 

I shoved his chest, “Stop it. I always dress like this.” I smirked, “Wait, is it Ty’s match yet?” 

“Yeah, I think he’s about to go out.” They glanced at each other.

“Shit!” I ran to the nearest monitor just in time to catch the beginning of his music. I watched him walk through the curtain, making his way to the ring. The fans grabbed at him, hardly wanting to let go. He strolled down the ramp with sheer confidence. 

My brothers were back behind me again. “So, what we figured is you two probably got a little too comfortable playing fake couple for the weekend…” Nick sighed. 

“Or the two of you actually got back together.” 

“It’s complicated.” I mumbled. 

“What was that, baby sis?”

“I said it’s complicated, alright?” I turned to face them. 

They looked at each other before Matt broke the silence, “Look, we never picked sides before, but if we have to go through another breakup with you two…” he shook his head. 

“I said it’s complicated. We’re not done talking about it yet. Maybe we fix things; maybe we don’t. Is it so bad that I at least want to try?” 

“We want you to fix things, y/n. Don’t get us wrong, but we know Kenny in a different way than you.”

I sighed, “I know you’re just looking out for me. And I guess maybe him too, but I’m a big girl. You don’t have to treat me like I’m in high school.” 

“We just don’t want to see you get hurt.” Nick said, “Again.” 

“I can’t promise you won’t see that again. I’m sorry my relationships are such a burden on you and your perfect lives. I’m sorry I’m not as perfect as the two of you.” I turned away, storming down the hall. I wasn’t paying any attention at all when I ran into a solid body. I splayed my hands across his chest as to not fall over while his arms held me up. 

“I’m so sorry. I wasn’t looking where I was going.” I shook my head, looking up at the man, “Kota.” It was no use trying to speak to him as neither of us spoke the other’s language. 

“Y/n? Kota?” Kenny approached from behind. 

I looked over my shoulder, “I wasn’t watching where I was going. I don’t know how to tell him I’m sorry.” I shrugged, rubbing my shoulder as I stepped away from the Golden Star. 

They began speaking to each other in Japanese. I could only understand a few words. At first it sounded like a light conversation, then It seemed like they might be arguing.

Lucky for me, the rest of Bullet Club emerged from the locker room, breaking up the conversation. Kenny and Kota exchanged a few more words before Ibushi stepped past Kenny, hitting him hard with his shoulder. I bit my lip, watching the confrontation. 

Kenny’s eyes caught mine, his chest heaving. I wanted nothing more than to hug him, but didn’t want the conversation that came from it. “Kenny, I-“ 

“Kenny! My man!” Marty interrupted us, followed by the rest of the guys.  
I decided to leave them to it. 

Wandering alone down the hallway of this promotion was intimidating. I pulled out my phone, calling Jay. “Hey. Are you still at the arena?” 

“Turn around, love.” 

I turned, seeing him leaned up against the wall.

“Wow. How did I miss you?” I laughed.

“I’m good at not being seen.” He stepped forward out of the shadow that had been concealing him. 

“Well, that’s not the least bit creepy at all.” I giggled. 

“What can I say? I’m a bit of a creepy guy. So, what are you still doing here?” 

“Oh, nothing. No one’s ready to leave yet besides me, so I must wait.” I nodded, clasping my hands in front of me. 

“I meant what I said earlier.” 

I tilted my head in confusion. 

“About you looking great.”

“Ohhh,” I smiled, “Yes, I remember. Thank you.” I attempted to bow, but felt my dress rise up a little in the back, “Probably not the best outfit to wear, but I saw it in the city and had to have it.” 

“It does look great on you, friend. So, why don’t you tell me why you really called?” 

“Well, since we are friends, I can talk to you about things. Right?” 

“Of course. That’s what friends are for.” He extended his arm.

I slipped mine through his to steady myself as we walked down the hallway and out into the parking lot.

I leaned back against the brick wall of the building. “It’s a little cold out here.” I shivered, wrapping my arms around myself. 

“Here,” Jay removed his leather jacket, placing it around my shoulders and allowing me to put my arms through. 

“Thank you, Jay. Always such a gentleman.” He had one hand against the brick, his tall frame looming over me. I watched as he leaned in closer. 

“You going to tell me what it is you want to talk about?” 

“It’s about Kenny. I-” he cut me off with a rather intense kiss. I felt my body heat up, almost melting into the wall. He stepped closer, pressing his lower half against mine. His hands came to cup my face, tongues rolling over each other. “Jay, I-“ 

“Shhh, let’s just try this and see where it goes. You didn’t even give me a chance.” He kissed my neck, running his hand along my side. I felt his large hand on my thigh, slowly slinking up my dress. I felt the skin tight material slide up to my waist. 

“Jay, please,”

His hand slipped between my thighs, “You’re wet.” He smirked. 

“Yes, but-“ I gasped as he slid a gloved finger into my pussy, “Oh God Jay,” I moaned his name, gripping the back of his neck. He withdrew his finger, removing the glove from his hand before sliding two fingers in this time.

“Soaking and tight as hell,” he murmured, “Are you sure you still want to talk about you know who?” he asked, placing his thumb on my clit.

“Yes, I-” I cried out as he put pressure on my clit, rubbing the small bundle of nerves in a circle. 

“You’re not trying too hard to stop this, love.” he smirked, thrusting his fingers a little faster now. 

We heard the exit door swing open. I quickly turned to face away from it. I felt his fingers withdraw from inside only to find my clit. He quickly rubbed side to side eliciting a high pitched cry from me. Finally, we heard the sound of a car door slam. 

“Damnit, Jay. They definitely know what we’re doing now! Who was it?” I asked. 

“Ibushi.” 

“Kota Ibushi?! Shit!” I pushed Jay away from me, quickly stripping off the jacket and pressing it into his chest. “I have to go. I’ll call you.” I heard the door slam shut behind me as I walked back towards the locker rooms. 

“Y/n! Where the hell have you been? We’ve been looking everywhere for you!”  
I looked at my phone. Ten missed calls. 

“Shit guys. I’m sorry. It was on silent” 

“We were about to call the fucking cops. We thought you might’ve gotten snatched!” 

“Chill. It’s not that serious. I just got lost is all.” I shrugged. 

“Your face is blood red.” Nick pointed out. 

“That means you’re lying.” Matt retorted. 

“Whatever. Where’s Kenny?” 

“Locker room.” Matt nodded his head toward the door. 

“Don’t wait for me.” I turned on my heels and entered the locker room. Kenny was unraveling his wrist tape. “How long ago did that match end?” 

“Don’t know. We were too busy looking for you.” 

“Doesn’t look like you were looking for me.”

“Didn’t have to. Ibushi texted me.” 

I held my breath. 

“Kenny, I can explain.” 

“Explain what? Why you were outside with Jay and pressed up against a wall? I don’t think there’s much explaining that needs to be done.” He stood up. 

“Look, Ty, it’s not what you think.” I walked towards him. 

“No, y/n. I don’t want to hear it.” He raised his hands, stopping me in my tracks. 

“I didn’t want to. It just happened.” 

“What do you mean you didn’t want to?” 

“I kept trying to get him to stop, but-“ 

His eyes finally met mine. “Are you saying he forced you? Because that’s-“ 

“No! No, oh God. It wasn’t like that.” I placed my hands over my face, “It was just a kiss and then it escalated and I didn’t know what to do so I let him keep gong and I’m so so sorry-” I was in full panic mode now. 

“So, it was more than just a kiss. Why don’t you tell me exactly what happened, y/n.”

“He kissed me and then he kind of maybe fingered me.” i whispered the last two words.

He rolled his eyes, “Right. And I’m supposed to believe that’s all? Were you even going to tell me that part? How fucking stupid do you think I am?!” He punched the locker in front of him, “I thought we were moving forward, y/n! Goddamnit!” 

“We are, Kenny! We are!” 

“Not when you’re going around getting finger fucked by other dudes! Especially the one that has my title!” 

“Oh, whatever. You didn’t want that title. And don’t act so high and mighty. I know what you’ve been doing while we were broken up.” 

“Broken up! Exactly! We just got back together!”

“That’s not what you said at the airport!” I screamed, “So which is it? We are together or we aren’t?” 

“I don’t know!” 

Fat tears were rolling down my cheeks now. “I told Matt and Nick they could leave.” 

He sighed, rubbing his face. “I’ll get you a cab.” 

“I don’t want a cab,” I stomped my foot look a petulant child, “I want to go with you.”

“Fine,” He sighed, “You know what? I don’t even care. 

I was shocked at his sudden change of mind.

“Come on.” He exited the locker room. 

I trailed behind, confused at his behavior. This wasn’t what I expected. 

——————————————

He unlocked the door to his apartment. It definitely didn’t smell the way I’d left it the last time I was there. I looked around at the mess. There were clothes everywhere which was really surprising considering he always wore the same thing. Empty containers littered every surface, including alcohol bottles. “Tyson, this place is a dump.” 

“What’s the point of cleaning it? I’m never here and no one comes over.” He replied, grabbing a drink from the fridge.

I looked around, eyes landing on a cluster of picture frames. I picked one up that contained a picture of me. After examining them all, I realized they were all pictures of me, but not us together.

I grabbed the trash can from the kitchen, tossing trash into it. “This isn’t healthy,” I shook my head, “You know that. And the liquor? I never want to see you touch this stuff again.” 

“You don’t have to clean.”

“I know I don’t have to.” I started grabbing clothes, dumping them into the laundry hamper. “Why aren’t there any pictures of us?” 

“No us means no dead baby.” He plopped down onto the couch.

I cringed, turning to face him, “Please stop talking about it like that. You make it sound like a joke.” I sat down on the couch, “Besides, you don’t even want kids.” 

“Why are you saying that? We never even discussed it.” 

“So, you’re telling me you want kids now?”

“I want a lot of things.” He leaned forward, grabbing me around the waist and pulling me onto his lap. 

“Are you seriously not mad?” 

“About?” 

“About what happened tonight.” 

He took in a deep breath then exhaled, “I’m willing to forget about it.” 

“But, why?” I furrowed my brows at him, knowing there had to be a reason. 

“Because it’s just not worth it and like you said, we’re not technically together.” 

“Well, I’m still sorry, but I won’t keep bringing it up.” I kissed him. 

“Good.” He turned on the tv. 

“But can I bring up something else?” 

“Go for it.” 

“What were you and Kota fighting about earlier?” I asked. 

“What do you think?” 

I shrugged, “I don’t know. I don’t speak Japanese.” 

He laughed, rubbing his palm over my thigh, “Don’t worry about him, y/n. He’s just mad about my title shot. He’s afraid it’s distracting from our comeback.” 

“I’m not even going to touch on that.” I raised my palms in surrender. 

“What are you willing to touch on?” He smirked, running his hand further up my thigh and under my dress. 

I laughed, “Guess I set myself up for that one.” I leaned forward, placing a kiss to his lips. 

Kenny maneuvered us, putting my back against the couch and him now on top of me. I pulled his face down to mine, kissing him passionately, “Mm, you’re so pretty baby.” I moaned as he worked away at my neck

“Not as pretty as this,” he gripped my cunt after having worked my dress up around my waist. He leaned down placing a kiss there. “I’ll help you take these off.” He pulled at the elastic of my underwear, pulling them down my legs and tossing them behind the couch. 

He put my legs over his shoulders, kissing over my knee then up the inside of my thighs getting closer and closer to his target. He nuzzled his nose into my heat before plunging his tongue into me. I cried out, gripping a fistful of his curls. My stomach clenched and my breathing intensified as he worked away at my pussy. His tongue slid in and out of me as his fingers worked on my clit. 

“You’re too good at this,” I sighed. He began sucking on my clit, sending shivers up my spine. I tugged at his hair a little harder, feeling his tongue go flat against the bundle of nerves, then quickly side to side. “Tyson!” I cried out as my orgasm began to build at maximum intensity. He slide two digits inside me and I couldn’t hold back any longer. I came hard, rolling my hips against his mouth, wanting to ride this out as long as possible.

My back finally flattened against the couch, my chest heaving as I breathed in and out. “Fuck, Ty.” I moaned as he came up to kiss me.

I quickly slid out from under him and onto my knees. I leaned back patiently on my calves as he peeled his sweatpants and briefs down his legs. His cock sprang free, slapping against his stomach. The head was bright red, pre cum oozing over it. I licked my lips, “For me?”

He nodded.

I leaned forward, taking the impressive width in my hand; jerking him off as I began slowly kissing up the inside of his thigh, feeling his muscles relax as he sunk back into the sofa. I leaned forward, letting my bottom lip drag up the hard length of him before the warm, wet velvet of my mouth enveloped his tip.

"Jeesus… fuck.” he groaned while clutching the cushion under him.I hollowed out my cheeks as I continued to suck, hand pressed firmly against his abdomen to stop him from pushing any further into my mouth despite his hips nearly raising off the couch.

“Baby, please” he begged.

I looked up at him through hooded eyes, releasing him with a pop.

He reached a hand down into my hair before firmly pulling my mouth in the direction he wanted. I slid him back into my mouth, allowing him to glide smoothly along the curve of my tongue until I felt him pushing against the back of my throat.

My gag reflex kicked in and I attempted to pull my head away, but he held me there. His other hand splayed against my cheek, stroking it. 

After what must have only been a few seconds of the most intense eye contact ever, he let his grip on my hair go and I pulled away to gasp in air, chest heaving.

“Do it again.” he instructed, gripping my hair once more. He seemingly couldn’t get enough of exerting control, but eventually needed me to build up a steady rhythm as he became more desperate to come. I could tell by the way he was clawing at me that he needed to release. He began bucking his hips up off the sofa.

I pulled back, pressing both forearms firmly across his lap to hold him still. I only took the very tip of him into my mouth once more and despite him clamouring for more, I calmly curved the tip of my tongue under the rim of his head and slid it lazily left to right and back again.

“Jesus fucking CHRIST! Are you trying to kill me?? Just make me come!”

“Say please…” I purred to him, somewhat amused by the extreme effect my actions were having.

“Please, for fucks sake!”

He didn’t need to say any more than that before I had him deep down the back of my throat, hand twisting around what I couldn’t fit into my mouth. His head was bent back, Adam’s apple bobbing up and down; his breathing an irregular mess.

“Oh my god, oh my GOD.”

He almost sounded panicked as his body tensed involuntarily. I pulled him out a little to make swallowing him easier. He filled my mouth completely and I swallowed every last bit.

He eventually slipped from between my lips, allowing me to lick up any last drops I had missed. I marveled over the gasping heap he was left in.

“Relaxed now?” I asked soothingly, smoothing my hands over his thighs. He made a low groaning sound, although I was unsure if it was directly in response to my question.

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes’ then…” I moved from the floor to the couch, sitting next to him. I brought my knees up under my chin, watching him try to catch his breath. His eyes remained shut, lips parted.

He slowly turned his head to look at me, “That was incredible.”

The corners of my mouth lifted, “Thanks,” I reached out, tucking some hair behind his ear, “I really want to talk about…about us. Do you think we could do that?”

“Sure. Of course.” He pulled his sweats back up from around his ankles.

“When you went out there tonight, to the ring, those fans…they really loved you. They didn’t even want to let you go. They were just so happy to see you.”

“They were holding on pretty tight.” He chuckled, nodding in agreement.

“Wrestling just isn’t like that for me anymore. I…” I felt a tear form in the corner of my eye and wiped it away, “I just don’t think it’s what I want to do anymore.”

He stared at me in confusion, “You don’t want to wrestle anymore?”

I shook my head, “No. I don’t want that life anymore. What I want…what I want more than anything is a life with you. If that means I have to compromise, then so be it. I know what I want.”

“Wow. That’s…that’s not how I expected this to go.”

“I’m just putting it all out there. I want to be honest with you.” I replied.

He sat there, rubbing his jaw, “So, you’re saying you’ll move to Japan?”

I nodded my head up and down, “Whatever it takes, I’ll do it. I mean…if you want this too.” I shrugged.

“Yes. Yes I want this. It’s all I’ve ever wanted; since the first time I laid eyes on you.” He stood up, grabbing my hands and pulling me up as well. He wrapped his arms around my waist; our bodies pressed together. He leaned down, placing a soft kiss to my forehead.

“I’m so glad.” I hugged him tight.

The sudden jingle of keys caused both of us to look towards the door.

“Who has keys to your place?” I asked, looking up at him in confusion.

“Shit.” He mumbled as the door swung open.


End file.
